un étrange comportement
by Pouki26
Summary: Kyo est de retour, et lui et Yuya vivent chez leurs amis Kyoshiro et Sakuya. Yuya fait alors une rencontre qui chamboulera sa vie, l'amenant à tuer et se battre contre celui qu'elle aime.
1. Chapter 1

_**Je me lance dans une nouvelle fic qui ne ressemblera en rien aux autres. J'ai prévu des scènes et des choses assez spéciales. J'espère que vous aimerez comme moi je peux aimer. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Depuis le retour de Kyo, la vie de chacun avait reprit, la rendant chaque jour plus belle, plus amusante et si attrayante. Trois longues années où tous avaient attendu avec espoir ou désespoir de revoir leur démon favori, ce grand samouraï qui avait fait trembler le monde, attirant auprès de lui de valeureux combattants tous plus forts les uns que les autres.

Kyo avait beaucoup changé pendant son long périple auprès de ses compagnons, son cœur et son esprit s'étaient attendris le rendant plus puissant. Et puis il avait disparu durant trois longues années. Mais aujourd'hui il avait retrouvé ses meilleurs amis, Sakuya et Kyoshiro, ainsi que toute la bande, les quatre Sacrés du Ciel, mais aussi Yukimura et Sasuke, ainsi que Tigre Rouge…

Mais la seule et unique personne pour qui il avait décidé de revenir vers eux était si différente de ces guerriers. Elle n'était qu'une jeune fille de dix neuf ans, sans aucun pouvoir, jolie et si pleine de vie, mais terriblement chiante et bruyante à son goût du moins c'est ce qu'il se plaisait à dire, et la taquiner pour la faire enrager était pour lui un réel plaisir de tous les jours. Pourtant, elle avait chamboulé sa vie et tout ce en quoi il croyait.

Avoir le titre du plus fort n'était plus une priorité pour lui s'il devait à nouveau être seul. Il voulait être le plus fort de tous les samurais pour pouvoir la protéger, elle, cette jeune chasseuse de prime qui comptait tant à ses yeux. Car en effet, durant son absence, il avait fait le point sur ses sentiments pour Yuya, sur ses sentiments qui animaient son cœur, et jour après jour il avait entendu sa voix et l'avait finalement retrouvé.

Après de longues et heureuses retrouvailles, faisant la fête plus que nécessaire, la bande s'était à nouveau dispersée, laissant Kyo et Yuya vivre quelques temps dans la demeure de Sakuya et Kyoshiro. Les jours s'écoulèrent alors, paisibles et routiniers. En effet, Sakuya et Yuya s'amusaient bien ensemble, elles passaient beaucoup de temps à se balader au gré de leurs envies, laissant les deux hommes discuter entre eux du moins quand Kyo était disposé à entendre son ami palabrer, ce qui n'était pas souvent le cas. Il préférait le plus souvent le calme, assis quelque part à boire, fumer et dormir.

Quand Kyoshiro et Sakuya se retiraient tous les deux pour se retrouver un peu, laissant Kyo et Yuya seuls, les disputes allaient bon train. Malgré leurs sentiments réciproques et leur attirance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, choses qu'aucun n'admettrait jamais, bien trop têtu pour ouvrir leur cœur, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se chamailler l'un utilisant les termes récurent, tel que 'planche à pain', 'chiante', 'bruyante' pour Kyo, et 'alcoolique', 'pervers' ou encore 'idiot' pour Yuya. Rares étaient les moments où ils pouvaient discuter calmement.

Cependant, tous deux aimaient vivre de cette manière, car ils savaient qu'au fond d'eux, rien de tout ce qui était dit n'était réellement pensé, et ils avaient conscience de leurs attachements mutuels.

Mais par un beau matin d'été, Yuya déclara qu'il était temps pour elle de se remettre à la chasse. Ses économies avaient considérablement baissé et il lui fallait à nouveau remplir son petit porte monnaie. Après avoir ajusté son kimono, ramené ses cheveux en arrière retenu par un joli ruban et mit en place son pistolet, elle s'était dirigée dans la pièce principale.

-Eh bien Yuya, où vas-tu comme ça ? Questionna gentiment Kyoshiro. Tu as l'air très dynamique de si bon matin.

Trois paires d'yeux la fixèrent intensément attendant la réponse.

-Je suis heureuse que tu me poses la question Kyoshiro. J'ai décidé de partir à la recherche de têtes mises à prix. J'ai entendu dire au village qu'il y avait récemment eu des voyous et criminels qui avaient fait leur apparition.

-Des criminels ? Se choqua Sakuya. N'est-ce pas un peu dangereux ?

-Mais non voyons. Après tout je suis la célèbre chasseuse de prime Yuya Shiina, celle qu'on trouve partout sur la route de Tokai. Il est temps pour moi de me remplir les poches. Allez, j'y vais.

-Attends Yuya ! Cria presque Kyoshiro. Ne veux-tu pas d'abord manger un peu ?

-Non pas le temps, les ennemis n'attendent pas. Je ne serai pas longue.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Yuya fila dehors et disparut à la lisière du bois, sous les yeux de ses amis. Kyo n'avait rien dit, mais n'avait pas lâché des yeux sa précieuse planche à pain. La voir ainsi lui rappelait à quel point elle était motivée, volontaire et courageuse. Il l'a trouvait toujours aussi marrante et elle lui plaisait décidément de plus en plus. Il esquissa un maigre sourire à cette pensée, puis se leva à son tour pour sortir de la maison.

Yuya arriva au village au bout de seulement trente minutes de marche, et prit la direction du commissariat pour prendre connaissance des dernières têtes mises à prix. Une fois son calepin remplit de nombreux noms et photos d'inconnus, elle remercia la personne à l'entrée et partit aussitôt à la recherche des premiers criminels.

Peut-être était-ce son jour de chance, car au bout de seulement quelques minutes elle aperçut au loin sur un petit pont de bois, un homme trapu, habillé de noir des pieds à la tête et d'environ quarante ans. Il figurait en tête de liste sur son petit carnet, et elle allait déjà se faire un peu d'argent grâce à lui. Elle se frotta les mains, euphorique.

-Super, j'ai vraiment de la chance. Il est à moi.

Elle se dirigea très vite vers lui posant la main sur son arme, prête à la sortir au moindre problème. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait, l'excitation grandissait en elle, maîtrisant difficilement ses tremblements de joie. Cet homme allait être sa première victime depuis plusieurs mois, mais pourtant, quelque chose la tracassait. La victime en question n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle l'avait repéré, et quand elle arriva enfin à une distance raisonnable de cet homme, Yuya comprit immédiatement pourquoi. En effet, il avait sortit son sabre et le pointait sur une jeune femme blonde, allongée sur le sol, la tête relevée vers lui, le fusillant du regard.

Yuya le vit lever son sabre. Il allait abattre froidement cette femme en la découpant en deux. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas laisser une chose pareille arriver, alors sans hésiter, elle empoigna son pistolet et courut dans sa direction en criant.

-Arrêter immédiatement où je tire !

L'homme n'entendit pas le hurlement de la chasseuse de prime et au moment où le tranchant de son sabre frôla la peau de la jeune femme en danger, une balle lui transperçât le bras, lui faisant lâcher son sabre.

Alors seulement il tourna la tête vers Yuya et quand il la vit arriver en courant, prête à tirer à nouveau, il prit ses jambes à son coup et s'enfuit rapidement.

Avec horreur et consternation, Yuya regarda sa tête mise à prix s'éloigner. Elle allait tirer une seconde fois afin qu'il s'arrête, mais n'en eut pas le temps une personne lui sauta au cou, manifestant bruyamment sa reconnaissance et ses remerciements. Alors elle baissa son arme et observa avec stupéfaction la jeune femme blonde qui la maintenait fermement contre son elle.

-Oh merci, merci. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. S'extasia la femme.

-Oh mais ce n'est rien, je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire alors que cet homme s'apprêtait à vous tuer, expliqua la chasseuse de prime, quelque peu surprise par cette réaction inattendue.

-Comment vous remerciez ? demanda l'inconnue se détachant de Yuya, plantant son magnifique regard bleu dans les yeux émeraude de la petite blonde.

-Il n'y a aucune raison de me remercier, je vous assure. Je ne faisais que passer par là.

Les deux femmes se fixèrent longuement, semblant se détailler des pieds à la tête. Yuya avait devant elle une personne d'environ trente ans, belle et très fine, de longs cheveux lui descendant jusqu'en bas des fesses, des yeux aussi bleus que le ciel d'été, un visage si beau, si doux qu'on aurait dit un ange. Oui, elle ressemblait bien à un ange. Yuya était subjuguée devant une telle beauté, et ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle observait intensément cette jeune femme si mystérieuse, oubliant pendant l'espace d'un instant la réalité. Elle fut tirée de ses songes au son d'une voix mélodieuse.

-Je m'appelle Seiko, je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance Yuya.

-Ravie aussi. Mais comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

-Vous venez de me le dire à l'instant.

Yuya regarda Seiko incrédule qui déjà se préparait à se sauver.

-Je dois filer. Encore merci de m'avoir porté secours et à bientôt Yuya.

Ne laissant pas le temps à la chasseuse de prime de réagir, elle partit en courant, d'une façon si légère qu'on aurait pensé qu'elle flottait. Yuya la regarda s'éloigner sans comprendre ce qui venait réellement de se passer, puis secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

-Je ne me souviens pas lui avoir dit comment je m'appelais. Quelle étrange femme. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle dit à bientôt ?

Yuya rangea son arme et réajusta son kimono avant de reprendre la route en direction de la maison de Kyoshiro et Sakuya. Elle repassa en boucle dans son esprit ce qui venait de se produire et fut soudain prise d'une sourde colère.

-Ma tête mise à prix s'est échappée. Je ne peux pas rentrer avant de l'avoir retrouvée.

Alors rebroussant chemin, elle suivit la route que l'homme trapu avait empruntée quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi, mais elle était certaine de le retrouver et de toucher la récompense. Oui, cela était plus que certain, elle allait lui mettre la main dessus et il allait payer pour ce qu'il s'était apprêté à faire. Elle se le promit.

* * *

Vers midi, Yuya apparut à la lisière du bois qui bordait la maison de ses amis et se dirigea d'un pas assuré, un étrange sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brillants, en direction de Kyo qui était assis contre un arbre, une bouteille de saké à la main, son sabre posait près de lui. Il semblait dormir, profitant de la douce chaleur de la journée, appréciant le silence. Mais quand il entendit la jeune fille approcher, il ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur elle, croisant son regard émeraude. Il remarqua aussitôt que quelque chose était différent chez la chasseuse de prime, mais il n'aurait pas su dire quoi. Cependant il ne fit aucun commentaire, et il l'observa s'asseoir à ses côtés, ramenant ses jambes contre elle, les entourant de ses bras.

Il reprit aussitôt sa position de dormeur, refermant les yeux, mais une chose le gênait il pouvait sentir le regard insistant de Yuya posé sur lui. Tournant son visage vers elle, la regardant de ses yeux rouges sang, il crut lire une expression indéchiffrable dans ses yeux, mais il ne se laissa pas emporter par ses pensées et s'adressa à elle d'un ton peu amène.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Yuya ne se laissa pas impressionner. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien le démon pour savoir que c'était sa manière à lui de dire que ça le dérangeait qu'elle le regarde ainsi, qu'il était mal à l'aise. Elle sourit et lui lança simplement :

-Kyo ! Peux-tu me décrire le plaisir que tu ressens lorsque tu prends la vie de quelqu'un ?

Kyo ouvrit de grands yeux, choqué par la soudaine question de Yuya. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

-Alors Kyo, quel effet ça te fait de tuer un homme ?

Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce joli minois, trop abasourdi par ces mots. Pourquoi demandait-elle cela ? Quel était ce brusque changement de comportement ? Jamais auparavant elle n'avait osé aborder un tel sujet. Mais ce qui effrayait le plus le démon à cet instant, était cet étrange sourire flottant sur les lèvres de Yuya. Il fronça les sourcils et son visage devint soudainement plus sérieux, presque enclin à la colère.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive planche à pain ?

Elle le regarda quelque peu étonnée et répondit d'une voix guillerette :

-Moi ? Rien. Pourquoi ?

Il détourna le regard, attrapa son sabre et sa cuve, et se leva pour rejoindre Sakuya et Kyoshiro qui s'apprêtaient à servir le repas. Il lança cependant un dernier coup d'œil à Yuya qui l'observait sans rien dire, toujours assise, les bras autour de ses jambes, puis s'éloigna.

Une fois seule, la petite blonde posa sa tête sur ses genoux et soupira longuement. Fermant les yeux un instant, une violente image apparue dans ses paupières closes et son cœur se serra, se sentant troublée jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle rouvrit brutalement les yeux, redressant la tête. Elle sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre, et sa respiration était difficile. Elle avait l'impression de suffoquer. Paralysée par cette bouleversante vision, elle s'arracha au sol et fit quelques pas, voulant faire disparaître cette désagréable sensation qui lui collait à la peau.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle commençait à se sentir mieux, et soudain elle prit pleinement conscience des paroles qu'elle avait échangées avec Kyo. Comment avait-elle pu lui demander une telle chose ?

- _Kyo, quel effet ça te fait de tuer un homme ?_

Telle était sa question. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix de Kyoshiro.

-Yuya ! Yuya ! Le repas est servi. Rejoins-nous avant que Kyo ne dévore tout. Rigola-t-il.

-J'arrive ! hurla-t-elle.

Les quatre compagnons se retrouvèrent autour d'un délicieux repas confectionné par les bons soins de Sakuya, et tous dévorèrent de bon appétit.

-Alors Yuya, comment ça c'est passé au village ? demanda le jeune garçon souriant.

-Super ! Je suis assez fière de moi. J'ai réussi à mettre la main sur un dangereux malfaiteur, mais ça n'a pas été bien difficile.

-Raconte-nous ! Insista Sakuya.

-Oui, dis-nous ! A-t-il finit la tête en bas accroché à un arbre ? Plaisanta Kyoshiro.

Tous rires de bon cœur à cette soudaine remarque, excepté Kyo qui écoutait sans rien dire, observant attentivement sa planche à pain. Elle était de nouveau la jeune fille qu'il avait toujours connu, avec son entrain habituel et sa joie de vivre. 'Etrange comportement qu'elle avait adopté un peu plus tôt', pensait-il.

-C'est très drôle Kyoshiro, mais non ! En fait, je lui ai tiré dessus, dans le bras exactement. Mais il a tenté de fuir alors je lui ai tiré dans la jambe pour l'en empêcher, puis je l'ai attaché et traîné au commissariat.

Elle tendit devant eux un petit objet et annonça fièrement en l'ouvrant :

-Regardez un peu ! J'ai touché la récompense, une grosse prime.

Elle se tourna vers Kyo d'un œil provocateur, tout en rangeant son porte monnaie dans sa poche.

-Kyo ! J'espère que tu ne feras pas comme à ton habitude à toujours me voler mon porte monnaie.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles planche à pain.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent Kyo ! Si tu as besoin d'argent pour t'acheter ton saké tu n'as qu'à te bouger et travailler.

-Raah tais toi, t'es trop bruyante, tu me casses les oreilles.

-QUOI ? MOI JE TE CASSE LES OREILLES ? TU VAS VOIR !

Elle tenta de le frapper de ses petits poings, mais Kyo pouvait facilement éviter tout ses coups trop légers à son goût. Devant cette scène, Sakuya et Kyoshiro ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire, heureux de voir que ces deux là s'entendaient véritablement à merveille.

-Pfff, t'es vraiment chiante.

Kyo se leva d'un coup faisant chuter la chasseuse de prime qui tomba sur le menton, et se réfugia dehors, s'adossant de nouveau à son arbre fétiche et sortit sa pipe.

-Grrr, démon. Râla Yuya.

Plusieurs jours passèrent alors. Yuya partait le matin, rentrait pour déjeuner et s'éclipsait aussi quelques fois l'après midi. Le travail était très fructueux et elle aimait à raconter comment elle s'y prenait pour prendre au piège ses pauvres victimes. Ses amis l'écoutaient chaque fois attentivement, la félicitant et l'encourageant. Même Kyo avait finit par oublier cet épisode fâcheux pendant lequel Yuya avait posé de drôles de questions. Tout allait bien pour tout le monde. Cependant, une menace planait au dessus de leurs têtes, grandissant de jour en jour, et qui allait bientôt perturber leur quotidien, si cela n'était pas déjà fait…

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre? Intrigués ou déçus?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre deux. Contente que ce premier chapitre plaise, merci pour vos premiers commentaires. **_

* * *

Par une après midi pluvieuse, une jeune fille marchait rapidement le long d'une rivière qui menaçait fortement de déborder en raison des pluies diluviennes qui avaient eut lieu ces derniers jours. Ses yeux noirs semblaient dépourvus de toute humanité, et le rictus sadique qui déformait sa bouche, faisait ressortir toute l'étendue de la cruauté que paraissait incarner cette personne.

Elle accéléra davantage le pas pour ne pas perdre de vue l'homme qu'elle traquait. Ce dernier, grièvement blessé à l'estomac, courait autant qu'il le pouvait, regardant de temps à autre derrière lui pour évaluer la distance qui les séparait, tentant désespérément d'échapper à cette femme assoiffée de sang. En effet, depuis quelques temps, cette étrange personne avait commencé à faire parler d'elle dans le village et les alentours. Une rumeur disait d'elle qu'elle était redoutable, tuant sans aucune pitié tout ceux qui avaient mal agit, ou commit l'irréparable.

Son pied se prit dans une racine d'arbre et l'homme trébucha, s'étalant de tout son long. Au moment où il réussit à se dégager, elle était déjà là, l'observant, un immense sourire de satisfaction se dessinant sur son visage pâle et pourtant si beau. Elle ne lui permit pas de fuir plus longtemps, alors elle planta un de ses deux petits katanas dans sa cuisse avec fureur, le faisant hurler de douleur. Quand elle le retira d'un coup sec, l'homme posa instantanément ses mains sur sa blessure, les yeux exorbités d'horreur, son corps transpirant d'angoisse et de peur. Mais cela n'était pas finit pour lui. Il vit apeuré, le second katana se lever et s'abattre froidement dans son autre jambe, la pointe ressortant de l'autre côté. Le cri qu'il poussa fut couvert par le rire démoniaque qui s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune fille.

-Alors tu souffres ?

-Pitié ! Arrêtez ! Ne me tuez pas !

-Pitié ? Tu en as eu de la pitié toi en tuant ce vieil homme quand tu es venu piller sa maison ?

-Hein ? Mais…Qui êtes vous ?

-Je ne suis personne, je n'existe pas. Va en enfer expier tes fautes. Adieu !

-Noooonnn !

L'homme hurla de terreur, mais fut soudain absorbé par la flamme qui dansait dans les yeux de l'étrangère, brûlant si intensément qu'il vit à peine les deux petits katanas plonger sur lui, le transperçant si profondément dans la poitrine, qu'il put sentir les pointes ressortir dans son dos et se planter dans le sol. Elle le regarda agoniser, sans bouger, le fixant, se délectant de lire sur le visage de l'homme la délicieuse souffrance qui secouait tout son corps. Il crachait beaucoup de sang, ses yeux se révulsés, et quand il lâcha son dernier souffle, la jeune fille retira doucement ses armes et observa les lames tâchées de cette substance visqueuse.

Alors se désintéressant totalement de sa victime, elle se dirigea vers la rivière et plongea ses katanas dans le courant pour les nettoyer, pour les débarrasser de tout ce sang répugnant, puis reculant de quelques pas, elle s'écroula subitement au sol, inconsciente.

Yuya arriva très tard dans la soirée, les cheveux en pagaille, trempée jusqu'aux os, visiblement énervée. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison sous les regards effarés des trois compagnons qui la dévisageaient, intrigués par cette entrée.

-Oh Yuya, tu rentres vraiment tard, on était très inquiet à ton sujet. Dit la chamane.

-Tu as eu des ennuis ? Enchaina Kyoshiro.

-Pardonnez-moi ! Tout va bien J'ai eu quelques difficultés aujourd'hui, j'ai du poursuivre un criminel sur plusieurs kilomètres, mais j'ai réussi à l'avoir, et il repose désormais bien au chaud au fond d'une cellule. Il avait commit un meurtre il y a deux jours.

-Je vois ! Enfin, nous sommes rassurés de voir que tu vas bien. Mais tu sais, chose étonnante, même Kyo semblait être soucieux de ton absence. Dit doucement Sakuya.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna la chasseuse de prime.

-Hahaha ! Oui, c'est vrai ! Kyo qui est d'ordinaire à ne s'inquiéter de rien, tournait comme un lion en cage à râler après toi parce que tu ne rentrais pas. Hahaha ! Trop drôle. Et…

Kyoshiro n'acheva pas sa phrase car il sentit une immense aura meurtrière envahir toute la pièce, paralysant tout son corps, et quand son regard rencontra les yeux rouges flamboyant de Kyo, il se mit à trembler sous les rires des deux jeunes femmes.

-K…Kyo ? Calme-toi ! Je ne faisais que plaisanter.

-Tu vas mourir ordure. Prépare-toi !

Alors sans attendre, Kyo se lança sur son ami qui s'enfuit dehors sous la pluie, voulant échapper à la colère du démon.

Sakuya se tourna alors vers Yuya qui riait aux éclats et lui sourit gentiment.

-Tu sais Yuya, Kyo semblait vraiment inquiet pour toi.

-Sérieusement ?

-Oui ! Ne te voyant pas revenir il est parti à ta recherche. Il est revenu peu de temps avant que tu n'arrive. Kyo tient beaucoup à toi Yuya, cela est certain, même s'il ne sait pas comment le montrer. Il est vraiment maladroit en ce qui concerne les sentiments.

-C'est vrai ! Admit Yuya, enchantée.

La chasseuse de prime était vraiment surprise que Kyo puisse réagir ainsi, mais elle se sentait également véritablement heureuse de s'entendre dire ça. Elle observa l'homme pour qui elle avait le plus profond respect et sourit, comblée. Kyo avait été inquiet pour elle. Cette simple pensée lui mit du baume au cœur et elle se sentit soudainement submergé par une étonnante tendresse à son égard. Cet homme si froid, pouvant se montrer tellement cruel et sans pitié, avait une fois de plus montré son point faible.

-Je vais me changer. Annonça-t-elle.

-Je t'en prie !

Yuya se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'enferma avant de faire couler l'eau chaude. (Je sais, ils n'ont surement pas l'eau courante, mais faite comme ci) Elle retira rapidement ses vêtements qui lui collaient désagréablement à la peau, détacha le ruban sale qu'elle jeta un peu plus loin, puis s'assurant que personne ne viendrait la déranger, elle examina son corps. Cette marque en forme de crâne d'où un serpent sortait, imprimé au milieu de sa poitrine, légèrement en dessous, la faisait souffrir. Elle la caressa du bout des doigts espérant faire disparaître temporairement la douleur, puis pénétra dans son bain.

Aussitôt, elle sentit un bien-être total prendre possession de son corps, et tous ses muscles se détendirent un à un.

Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant ce moment, mais au bout de plusieurs minutes d'égarement au pays du bonheur, elle sentit des frissons parcourir tout son corps, et elle fut prise d'un brutal sursaut, ne pouvant échapper à cette terrifiante vision que son esprit lui imposait.

_Du sang, partout du sang qui giclait…La peur dans les yeux, la torture insupportable de ces poignards plantés…Un sourire sadique, une terrible envie de meurtre…Un regard de mort…Non, je ne veux pas faire ça !_

Yuya hurla avant de s'arracher à ce cauchemar, puis sortit précipitamment de l'eau ne supportant plus cette horrible chaleur qui régnait dans cette minuscule pièce. Elle attrapa une serviette s'enroulant dedans et observa horrifiée, ses mains. Pourquoi avait-elle cette déplaisante sensation d'avoir fait quelque chose d'horrible. Ces images ne lui appartenaient pourtant pas, alors bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Un bruit sourd la sortit de sa torpeur et une voix féminine s'éleva aussitôt.

-Yuya ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? Nous avons entendu hurler. S'inquiéta la chamane qui venait de toquer à la porte.

-O... Oui ! J'ai juste failli glisser. Bredouilla la chasseuse de prime, tentant de se montrer convaincante. Tout va bien, je sors.

-Très bien, le repas sera bientôt servi.

-D'accord.

Sakuya s'éloigna, laissant Yuya s'habiller. Cette dernière, encore troublée, chassa de son esprit les dernières images qui se jouaient encore devant ses yeux, et se prépara prestement pour retrouver les autres.

Cette nuit là fut pour elle une terrible épreuve. Elle s'endormit pourtant bien vite, épuisée de sa journée, mais seulement pour plonger dans un monde emplit de choses horribles et de cauchemars en tout genre. En effet, elle avait sans cesse l'impression d'être prise au piège au milieu de nulle part, seule, entourée de créatures plus effrayantes que jamais qui ne désiraient qu'une chose, la dépecer, la tuer, la dévorer. Alors elle fuyait, courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, mais trébuchait souvent. Des mains l'agrippaient, la griffaient, lui faisant mal, si mal qu'elle en pleurait de souffrance.

Pourtant, elle semblait ne pas pouvoir se réveiller, comme prisonnière de ses tourments.

Kyo qui passait devant sa chambre, l'entendit gémir. Il ne prêta au début pas vraiment attention, pensant qu'elle remuait seulement dans son futon, mais quand il perçut un cri d'horreur, il ouvrit grand la porte et pénétra sans hésiter dans la pièce, venant s'agenouiller près d'elle. Il l'observa attentivement, et fut quelque peu alarmé devant le visage de la chasseuse de prime qui se crispait, grimaçant de manière douloureuse, son corps se tordant, ses bras et ses jambes s'agitant en tout sens. Alors, sans qu'il n'y soit préparé, Yuya hurla si fort qu'il sentit son cœur se soulevait d'angoisse, terrifié, ne sachant que faire. Mais elle se redressa si vite dans son futon qu'elle faillit le percuter de plein fouet.

Il s'écarta un peu, la laissant retrouver son calme et la regarda pleurer, se prenant le visage dans les mains.

-Pourquoi…Pourquoi…Pourquoi…Non !

Elle n'avait de cesse de répéter ces mots, étouffés par les sanglots qui secouaient tout son corps. Pourquoi faisait-elle ce genre de rêves maudits ? Ils n'avaient pour elle aucune signification. Ils ne représentaient que tourments et mort. Soudain, elle sentit une présence et se tourna brusquement, croisant le regard impassible de Kyo. Elle ravala ses larmes et dans un souffle prononça son nom.

-Kyo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il s'approcha d'elle pour mieux la voir et d'un sourire moqueur annonça sur un ton enclin à la taquinerie :

-Planche à pain, t'es tellement bruyante quand tu dors que tu empêches tous le monde de fermer l'œil, alors je suis venu pour te tuer car tu me casses les oreilles.

-Hein ! Me tuer ? Pourquoi ?

Yuya baissa les yeux, apeurée par les paroles de Kyo et recula loin de lui, se protégeant de ses bras.

-Non, je t'en supplie Kyo ! Ne me tues pas ! Je ne veux pas mourir.

Alors elle pleura de plus belle, tout en continuant de ramper loin du démon qui la contemplait interloqué et étonné par cette soudaine réaction. Il n'avait fait que plaisanter. Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'il était sérieux ? Que lui arrivait-il dont ? Il se leva et avança vers elle, les yeux fixés sur ce corps paralysé par la peur.

-Nooonn ! Je t'en prie, ne me fais pas de mal !

Alors il lui attrapa les poignets, la secouant comment un prunier.

-Planche à pain, à quoi tu joues bordel ?

Elle continuait de pleurer, refusant de le regarder, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trembler. Elle répétait inlassablement 'non' 'non' 'non'…

Il lui empoigna le menton, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, qu'elle avait juste fait un cauchemar et qu'elle était en sécurité.

-Eh tu m'écoutes la fille ? Tu vas arrêter d'agir comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-K…Kyo ?

-Oui, c'est moi, Kyo aux yeux de démon. T'es vraiment chiante.

Il libéra son visage, attendant une nouvelle réaction de sa part. Alors contre toute attente, Yuya se jeta sur lui, entourant sa taille de ses bras, et pleura contre son torse à chaude larmes, semblant ne jamais pouvoir s'arrêter. Kyo, mal à l'aise, n'avait aucun idée sur la manière dont il devait se comporter, mais ne la repoussa nullement, posant une main délicate sur la tête de la blonde.

Elle finit par se calmer au bout de cinq longues minutes, et quand elle parvint à s'arracher au corps de Kyo, celui-ci en ressentit une légère pointe de déception. Ne voulant se l'admettre, il avait aimé cette étreinte, si étrange soit-elle. Yuya leva la tête vers lui et rougit faiblement quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire. Lui, se contentait de la regarder sans rien dire, un sourire vicieux sur les lèvres.

-Pardon Kyo ! J'ai…Je…

Il garda le silence la pénétrant plus intensément du regard, lui intimant l'ordre de s'expliquer.

-J'ai fais d'atroces cauchemars. Ca semblait si réel. Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé. Je vais me recoucher. Bonne nuit !

Honteuse que Kyo l'ait vu dans cet état, elle se leva en vitesse et se jeta dans son futon sous l'œil perplexe du démon, se cachant sous les draps.

Kyo se leva à son tour, rassuré de voir que sa planche à pain avait reprit ses esprits et quitta la chambre, laissant une Yuya toujours rougissante, le cœur battant la chamade, se remettant difficilement.

Le démon resta immobile derrière la porte, tendant l'oreille, voulant s'assurer qu'il pouvait la laisser seule, puis au bout de plusieurs minutes de position debout, fila dans sa propre chambre, l'esprit troublé par ce qui venait de se produire.

* * *

Alors, alors, alors?^^


	3. Chapter 3

_**Coucou, bonne année à tous ceux qui me lisent. Meilleurs vœux. Merci pour vos commentaires en espérant que la suite vous plaise.**_

* * *

Il n'y eut pas de suite, ni de conséquences à ce qui s'était passé lors de cette nuit difficile. Kyo, tout comme Yuya, semblaient préférer éviter ce sujet épineux, qui les aurait tous deux mis mal à l'aise en l'abordant.

En effet, Yuya avait eut bien des difficultés à se remettre de ces événements, aussi bien en ce qui concernait ce sentiment de honte de s'être laissée aller à se jeter dans les bras du démon, qu'à cette joie sans précédent de s'être sentie bien et rassurée contre ce corps viril et puissant.

Après tout, elle était amoureuse de Kyo depuis déjà bien longtemps, il était donc normal qu'elle apprécie, quelqu'en soit la raison ce genre d'étreinte, mais jamais, au grand jamais elle ne lui dirait.

Il en était de même pour Kyo qui, pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, avait eut la sensation de ressentir autour de sa taille, la continuelle pression des petits bras de la blonde. Mais il avait surtout passé son temps à méditer sur les raisons d'une telle conduite, et n'en avait tiré aucune conclusion satisfaisante, pourtant…

Après plusieurs jours de cette même pluie, qui tombait, incessante et ennuyeuse, les beaux jours firent de nouveau leurs apparitions.

Cependant, malgré le temps maussade qui avait miné le moral de chacun, cela n'avait pas empêché Yuya de poursuivre son travail, revenant sans cesse victorieuse, son porte monnaie craquant sous le poids de tout l'argent qu'elle gagnait.

Mais au fil du temps, la chasseuse de prime semblait se métamorphoser, agissant de plus en plus bizarrement, laissant parfois son regard errer au loin, les yeux dans le vague, le visage défait, l'esprit s'égarant et son sourire s'effaçant peu à peu, et cela n'échappait nullement à l'œil affuté de Kyo, qui observait sans cesse tous les faits et gestes de sa précieuse planche à pain.

Kyoshiro et Sakura avaient également remarqué cet étrange changement, mais quand ils lui posaient la question à savoir si tout allait bien, elle répondait évasivement, qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter et que c'était juste la fatigue qu'elle accumulait jour après jour à tant travailler.

* * *

Dans un même temps, à quelques kilomètres de là, de nombreux massacres étaient commis, tous plus horribles les uns que les autres ; actes barbares, accomplit par cette jeune fille, étrangère mystérieuse et sanguinaire, qui prenait un malin plaisir à torturer et écorcher ses victimes.

Tout comme Yuya, elle semblait avoir le même objectif ; éliminer les criminels et les voyous, et semblait lui faire de l'ombre en lui volant ses têtes mises à prix. Mais était-ce véritablement le cas ?

Parfois, cette jeune étrangère tuait ses victimes en un seul coup, plantant ses deux petits katanas au plus profond d'eux, un dans la poitrine, l'autre dans la gorge, faisant gicler le sang avec force.

Et parfois, elle prenait son temps, les faisant souffrir plus que nécessaire, admirant sur leurs visages déformés par la douleur, les différentes expressions qu'elle pouvait y lire.

Elle ne se défaisait que rarement de ce sourire qui lui allait si bien, cruel et vicieux, et ses yeux ténébreux reflétaient le mal et la destruction, la soif de vengeance et de sang. Elle était en vérité, une vraie machine à tuer.

* * *

En cette fin de matinée de mois d'août, avant que le soleil ne soit le plus haut dans le ciel, cette même jeune fille était parvenue à piéger une femme d'environ quarante ans, qui avait sur un coup de folie, assassinée ses propres enfants de cinq et sept ans, les battant férocement à coups de bâton avant de les noyer sans pitié.

Elle avait immédiatement regretté ses actes, ne comprenant pas comment elle avait pu commettre un tel pêché, mais rien n'y avait fait. L'étrangère avait décidé de lui faire payer de sa vie, la torturant comme il se doit.

La femme n'avait pas fuit longtemps et s'était retrouvé en très peu de temps, coincée entre son bourreau et un arbre, son bras transpercé par un katana cloué au tronc.

-Je vous en prie…Ne faites pas ça ! S'il vous plaît, épargnez-moi ? Suppliait la femme terrorisée, maîtrisant au maximum la douleur que lui infligeait son bras blessé.

-Pourquoi ferai-je une chose pareille ? Tu es ma proie maudite femme, et tu vas payer de ta vie pour avoir tué tes enfants.

-Non, je ne le voulais pas, je n'ai pas fais exprès…Quelqu'un m'a poussé à le faire.

-Cesse de mentir, j'ai horreur des gens qui n'assument pas leurs actes. Mais ce n'est plus un problème pour toi puisque tu vas mourir.

-Noooonn. Je vous en prie…Je vous en supplie…

Mais l'étrangère ne l'entendait plus. Elle n'aspirait désormais qu'à une seule chose ; tourmenter et tuer.

N'écoutant plus les plaintes et les cris de sa victime, elle passa son petit katana le long de ce visage crispé par la peur, s'appliquant à appuyer le tranchant de la lame sur sa peau délicate, faisant perler le sang.

Puis d'un coup sec, elle lui entailla profondément la joue, faisant jaillir le précieux liquide rouge.

La femme hurla et porta sa main libre à sa joue. Elle se mit à pleurer et appeler à l'aide, ce qui fit rire sa tortionnaire.

-Ca ne te sert à rien de chialer, et personne ne viendra à ton secours. Personne ! tu entends ?

-Vous n'êtes qu'une folle.

Cette remarque la fit sourire et elle se concentra de nouveau sur les vices à accomplir.

D'un mouvement rapide et léger, elle planta son mini sabre dans le bas ventre de sa victime qui cracha aussitôt du sang, et tourna la pointe à l'intérieur, le remuant de droite et de gauche afin d'ouvrir davantage la plaie, puis remonta doucement jusqu'à son nombril, veillant à ne pas ressortir la lame.

La femme grognait, hurlait et toussait, son corps se tordait, se cambrait et elle tentait désespérément de repousser de son bras valide la jeune fille.

La meurtrière ressortit son arme de son ventre, puis le katana planté dans le bras et regarda un instant les lames, esquissant un sourire sans émotion, et les replanta avec hargne dans l'abdomen.

La femme tomba à terre et fixa la jeune fille, désemparée. Alors l'étrangère se baissa sur cette chose qui sombrait peu à peu dans les ténèbres, et les lames se plantant dans la gorge de sa proie, la coupèrent d'une traite, rapidement, le sang giclant comme un geyser en fusion.

Elle resta plusieurs secondes à contempler la morte, les yeux fixés sur ce visage massacré, et elle sentit un bien-être total s'emparer de tout son corps, puis comme la dernière fois, elle alla trouver la rivière la plus proche, afin de nettoyer ses katanas et éponger le sang sur ses mains et son visage.

Elle était là depuis quelques instants, armes cachés dans son kimono, bras et visage impeccables, le regard errant sur la surface lisse de l'eau, qu'elle sentit soudain une présence dans son dos.

Elle ne se retourna pas, attendant que l'importun ouvre la bouche ou esquisse le moindre mouvement d'attaque, prête au combat.

Mais la voix qui se fit entendre la bouleversa, la ramenant à la réalité, ses yeux reprenant leurs couleurs naturels d'un vert émeraude magnifique, son visage s'éclairant d'une vive surprise et elle souffla le nom de celui qu'elle aimait.

-Kyo !


	4. Chapter 4

-Planche à pain !

Les yeux de Yuya reprirent leur belle couleur émeraude, et le masque de mort disparu aussitôt de son visage lui redonnant son joli teint de blonde.

-Kyo !

Elle plongea une fois de plus ses mains dans l'eau afin de se rafraichir quelque peu, puis se leva, et se tournant vers Kyo, elle lui adressa le plus naturel de ses sourires.

-Que fais-tu ici Kyo ?

Elle s'approcha de lui en essuyant ses mains contre son kimono, et quand elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur, elle crut déceler dans les prunelles du démon une lueur étrange.

-Planche à pain, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

-J'allais rentrer. Après avoir emmené ma tête mise à prix au commissariat, j'ai eu envie de me promener un peu et de me détendre.

Il planta un instant ses yeux perçant dans ceux de la chasseuse de prime et se détourna, prenant le chemin du retour. Yuya lui emboita immédiatement le pas le suivant de près.

-Mais toi, que faisais tu par ici ? Tu me cherchais ?

-….

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder droit devant lui, l'air perplexe, semblant ailleurs.

-Eh ! Tu pourrais me répondre Kyo ?

Désespérée face au silence du démon, Yuya abandonna la partie, et le suivit à travers la forêt en direction de la maison de Kyoshiro. Elle marchait la tête basse, un étrange malaise lui collant à la peau, ne sachant que faire pour s'en débarrasser. Elle avait le sentiment, depuis déjà plusieurs semaines, de n'être pas tout à fait elle-même, agissant parfois contre son gré, devenant simple spectateur de sa propre vie, mais jamais elle ne se rappelait les derniers événements passés. Mais comment en parler ? Qui la croirait ? Elle passerait probablement pour une folle, et elle ne voulait en aucun cas causer du tort ou le moindre souci à ses amis.

En revanche, ce qu'elle ignorait, était que Kyo s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle. Il avait remarqué le changement d'attitude de la petite blonde, et était venu à sa rencontre aujourd'hui après l'avoir recherché à divers endroits, voulant s'assurer qu'elle ne courrait aucun risque et vérifier comment elle s'y prenait pour traquer et piéger ses proies. Mais il était cette fois arrivé trop tard, l'a rencontrant près de la rivière, se lavant les mains.

Ils marchèrent un moment, gardant tous deux le silence, qui devenait oppressant. Puis soudain, Kyo stoppa net, et lança d'une voix modérée mais tendue, sans se retourner, des mots que Yuya ne s'attendaient nullement à entendre.

-Je vais reprendre la route. Veux-tu venir avec moi ?

Surprise par une telle proposition de la part de l'homme sans cœur, elle mit plusieurs secondes à réagir avant de bégayer à son tour.

-K..Kyo ! Tu…tu voudrais que je t'accompagne ? Tu accepterais que je reste à tes côtés ?

Un maigre sourire apparut ses les lèvres de Kyo qui se retourna pour observer l'effet que produisait cette demande sur sa planche à pain. Il ne fut pas déçu en rencontrant son regard choqué, et ses yeux brillant.

-Pfff ! Tu es tellement bête que sans moi tu risques de crever rapidement. Et puis, après tout, les serviteurs doivent servir leur maître…

-Hein ? Quoi ?

Elle se révolta à ce sarcasme, ce qui provoqua en Kyo un agréable sentiment d'apaisement, satisfait d'être parvenu à provoquer sa colère. Cependant, Yuya reprit d'emblée son calme, faisant quelques pas avant de passer tout près de lui le frôlant presque.

-Alors planche à pain, qu'en dis-tu ? Tu pourrais m'être utile.

-Je ne pense pas Kyo, que tu aies envie de t'encombrer d'une fille comme moi. Après tout, tu as raison, je ne suis qu'une fille chiante, bruyante et qui ne sait même pas se battre, en plus d'avoir une petite poitrine.

Elle fronça les sourcils aux mots « pas se battre », comme si cela résonnait faux à ses oreilles, puis les yeux humides, poursuivit son discours.

-Je ne peux pas venir avec toi, je n'en ai pas le droit. Et puis, si c'est pour que tu m'utilises pour te payer les frais du voyage et te ramener du saké, c'est hors de question.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle reprit sans plus attendre son chemin sous les yeux effarés de Kyo, qui avait nettement perçu dans la voix de Yuya, du désespoir et une profonde tristesse.

Il ne comprenait décidément pas ce qui avait bien se passer pour qu'elle se comporte ainsi, alors il décida de tenter une expérience qui était à ses yeux, très plaisante, mais un moment toujours redouté par la chasseuse de prime.

Alors sans réfléchir, il fondit sur elle, passant un bras au dessus des frêles épaules de Yuya et une main vers le bas cherchant le chemin de ses cuisses, mais son geste fut arrêté par une arme collée sur sa tempe, un regard froid et haineux le transperçant de part en part en l'espace d'un quart de seconde. Dans un pur réflexe de survit, la petite blonde avait senti la menace venir et d'un geste rapide et fort habile, avait empoigné son pistolet, se retournant vers son agresseur, le menaçant sévèrement.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes, avant que Yuya, terrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir ne baisse son arme, et ne se force à prendre un air fier et aguicheur.

-Alors Kyo, que dis-tu de ça ? Je me suis longuement entraînée pendant ton absence, et vois le résultat.

Elle se détourna de lui, rangeant son arme et d'un pas rapide s'éloigna lui intimant l'ordre de la suivre.

-Allons-y Kyo ! Kyoshiro et Sakuya doivent nous attendre, alors dépêchons-nous !

Il l'observa s'en aller, déconcerté par ce qui venait de se produire, mais très intrigué et troublé par le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé. Il venait d'avoir la preuve que quelque chose clochait chez cette stupide fille et il ne comptait pas laisser les choses comme ça. Il devait comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, même si pour cela il devait employer la force et la menacer de tout lui révéler.

Il se lança à sa poursuite et la rattrapa prestement, lui agrippant un de ses poignets, la faisant se retourner si violemment qu'elle faillit trébucher en arrière, son dos rencontrant la surface dure d'un tronc d'arbre. Elle lâcha un cri de surprise et ses paupières clignotèrent à plusieurs reprises avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Levant les yeux vers Kyo qui la maintenait par l'épaule contre l'arbre, elle croisa son regard rouge, brûlant de rage. La peur la saisit instantanément, paralysée par ces yeux si terrifiant. Jamais encore il ne l'avait regardait ainsi.

-K..Kyo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-La ferme ! Dis-moi plutôt ce qui t'arrive et tâche de ne pas me mentir !

-Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

Yuya le regarda paniquée, ne comprenant pas où Kyo voulait en venir. Mais la lueur malveillante qui illuminait ses pupilles lui donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en elle tout ce qu'il y avait de plus mauvais et qu'elle cachait au plus profond de son cœur. Elle eut l'intime intuition qu'il était fortement recommandé de lui dire toute la vérité, même si c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle avait envie de faire.

Elle tenta de se libérer de l'étreinte du démon, mais il exerça une nouvelle pression lui interdisant toute fuite et lui attrapa le menton pour planter son regard de feu dans les yeux fuyants de Yuya.

-Je t'écoute planche à pain !

Elle aurait voulu lui dire d'aller au diable, lui hurler dessus, mais rien de sortit de sa bouche. Alors prenant une bonne inspiration elle commença à parler, ses yeux fixant et soutenant le regard de Kyo qui restait impassible et attendait avec une impatience mal contrôlée qu'elle daigne enfin s'expliquer.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive Kyo.

Il lui libéra le visage, non sans continuer à la maintenir entre lui et l'obstacle.

-Tout a commencé quand j'ai rencontré cette femme qui m'a dit s'appeler Seiko. Je venais de sortir du commissariat et je suis tombée par hasard sur une tête mise à prix qui s'apprêtait à la tuer. Je suis intervenue à temps et elle s'est jetée sur moi pour me remercier. Depuis cette rencontre je fais des mauvais rêves et j'ai souvent des visions sanglantes.

Yuya ferma les yeux au souvenir de ces atroces apparitions, son corps se mettant à trembler légèrement. Kyo, touché et bouleversé par le mal qui semblait ronger la chasseuse de prime, il relâcha la pression sur son poignet et son épaule qui se fit plus douce, et son regard devint plus tendre, comme une caresse.

-Ma vie ne m'appartient plus. Je le sens, je le sais.

Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, embués de larmes, et se mit à crier.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive Kyo ? Pourquoi ai-je la sensation de n'avoir plus aucun contrôle sur mon propre corps ? Pourquoi ai-je sans cesse ces horribles visions ? Je n'en peux plus, je ne veux plus voir tout ça.

Elle plaqua ses mains sur son visage pour cacher sa faiblesse et se laissa tomber à terre, horrifiée mais soulagée d'avoir enfin avoué à Kyo ce secret qui la hantait depuis des semaines.

Le démon commençait à y voir plus clair, et il sentit la culpabilité lui nouer l'estomac. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas forcé à lui dire avant ? Depuis combien de temps endurait-elle tout ça, seule ? Il sentit la colère et la rage monter en lui, ne contrôlant plus ses pensées qui l'assaillaient de toutes parts, lui répétant inlassablement qu'il n'avait été qu'un minable et que tout était de sa faute.

Il frappa si fort dans l'arbre que de nombreuses feuilles et brindilles dégringolèrent sur la tête de la petite blonde qui continuait à pleurer de peur et de désespoir. Ne supportant pas de la voir dans cet état, il l'a prit par le bras et la releva sans ménagement plantant son regard déterminé dans les yeux humides et lui déclara d'une voix où perçait le soif de vengeance :

-Je vais retrouver cette maudite femme et ensuite je la dépècerai. Tu m'entends ?

Yuya cessa aussitôt de pleurer et se figea face à la menace de Kyo, mais elle comprit que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Alors elle ravala ses larmes et sourit doucement.

-Merci Kyo !

Kyo lui tourna le dos avant d'esquisser à son tour un petit sourire et voulut reprendre sa route, mais il entendit derrière lui quelqu'un tomber.

Se retournant, il vit la chasseuse de prime gisant à terre. Il se baissa sur elle, et fut bien vite rassuré quand il constata qu'elle avait seulement perdu connaissance, surement en raison des derniers événements, et de la tension et de la pression qui s'étaient soudainement relâchées, la libérant d'un énorme poids.

Il passa alors un bras sous ses jambes nues, et une main derrière son dos, ramenant sa tête dans le creux de son cou et la souleva de terre, l'emportant au loin.

Déposant la chasseuse de prime sur son futon après une brève explication à Sakuya et Kysoshiro, Kyo quitta la pièce la laissant se reposer et alla s'asseoir à l'extérieur afin de méditer sur ce que lui avait dit Yuya.

Il ne parvenait pas à se départir de cette culpabilité et ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette idiote ne lui avait rien dit. Ne lui faisait-elle pas assez confiance ? Il ne supportait de voir la femme pour qui son attachement était chaque jour grandissant et ses sentiments bien réels, souffrir autant. Il lui rendrait le sourire et la joie de vivre, même si pour cela il devait tuer tous ceux qui se dresseraient sur sa route. Il n'aurait aucune pitié. Pour protéger la fille qu'il aimait il redeviendrait s'il le fallait le démon d'autrefois.

La journée s'écoula lentement, et quand le soleil déclina à l'horizon, Yuya fit son apparition dans la grande pièce où le repas était déjà servit. Elle fut accueillie par de chaleureux sourires de la part de ses hôtes qu'elle renvoya et prit place autour de la table sous le regard bienveillant du démon.

Elle voulut s'excuser pour ce qui s'était passée, mais Kyoshiro lui coupa gentiment la parole et lui tendit une assiette pleine qu'elle mangea de bon appétit, heureuse d'être si bien entourée, le cœur apaisé et l'esprit libéré.

Une heure après, ils avaient tous sur un accord commun décidé de prendre le thé à l'extérieur, profitant ainsi de la brise légère de cette fin de journée.

Les conversations allaient bon train et Yuya ne tenait désormais plus en place, ce qui fit rire ses amis et sourire Kyo.

-Pff, t'es vraiment une fille bruyante. Râla le démon.

-La ferme Kyo ! Si t'es pas content personne ne t'oblige à rester. Lui lança-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

-Les serviteurs n'ont pas à répondre à leur maître, planche à pain.

-Quoi ? Je ne suis pas t…

Mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa bouche, et elle sentit avec impuissance et horreur quelque chose changer de nouveau en elle.

Ses trois compagnons la regardaient sans comprendre mais visiblement inquiets. Ils l'appelaient et tentaient de la secouer, mais déjà elle ne les entendait plus, un brouillard voilant ses yeux qui devinrent noirs, son visage devenant livide, son corps bouillant d'une euphorie palpable et incontrôlable. Elle se transformait et endossait de nouveau le rôle de cette jeune fille assassine, ne répondant qu'à un seul désir : tuer.

Quand son regard croisa les yeux rouges de Kyo, elle eut un léger frisson d'appréhension et recula de quelques pas. Celui-ci n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait devant lui une toute autre personne et ne ressentait en elle que mort et menace, entourée par une aura démoniaque. Tout comme Kyoshiro et Sakuya, elle se mit debout, choqué par ce qui se passait sous ses yeux, le visage tendu et l'estomac serré.

-Yuya ! Murmura Kyo.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de Yuya, une lueur de folie scintillant dans ses immenses yeux noirs quand elle sortit de sous son kimono deux petits katanas qu'elle pointa dans la direction du démon avant de se détourner et de se lancer dans un combat à mort avec ceux qui étaient venus la tuer…


	5. Chapter 5

La jeune chasseuse de prime se désintéressa de ses compagnons et leur tourna le dos quand une dizaine d'hommes apparurent de tous côtés, armes aux poings. Kyo qui avait senti la menace venir avait déjà empoigné son tenro, mais la scène qui se joua alors devant lui figea son corps, lui interdisant tout mouvement, le faisant écarquiller les yeux d'étonnement et d'horreur. Kyoshiro s'était également figé, incapable de prononcer un seul mot, son visage n'exprimant qu'une totale incompréhension, et Sakuya avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche s'empêchant d'hurler d'effroi.

Plusieurs samurais attaquèrent en même temps, levant et pointant leurs sabres sur la jeune fille qui les regarda amusée, une leur démoniaque dans les yeux. Ils fondirent sur elle comme neige au soleil sur les cris apeurés de la chamane, mais Yuya fut plus rapide qu'eux. Elle se déplaça si vite, évitant l'attaque, que même Kyo eut du mal à la voir, et elle se retrouva derrière un homme qui était resté en retrait, se tenant prêt à attaquer, euphorique. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que deux katanas se plantèrent simultanément dans son dos, les pointes des petits sabres réapparaissant croisées en dehors de sa poitrine. Il tomba à terre quand la jeune fille le frappa d'un coup de talon dans le fessier libérant ainsi ses armes ensanglantées.

Deux hommes la chargèrent de côté voulant venger la mort de leur compagnon, mais ils perdirent brutalement la vie, l'un se faisant trancher la gorge par une lame affutée qui glissa le long de sa jugulaire dans un bruit quasi nul, l'autre terminant sa course dans un arbre, un bras en moins, un sabre planté dans la tête. Lorsque Yuya le retira, une énorme quantité de sang s'écoula le long de ce pauvre corps agonisant qu'elle observa comme fascinée, et prise d'une soudaine envie d'obtenir plus de violence et d'horreur, ne pouvant se contenter juste de tuer, elle attrapa la tête du mourant qu'elle éclata contre le tronc d'arbre à plusieurs reprises avant d'être enfin satisfaite de son œuvre.

Tous l'observaient. Les ennemis enrageaient devant une telle boucherie, ne parvenant pas à la toucher, et Kyo, Kyoshiro et Sakuya étaient désemparés, ne sachant que faire, peinant à réaliser qu'il s'agissait de leur précieuse amie qui se tenait là devant eux à quelques mètres à peine et qui tuait sans une once de compassion et d'émotion dans le regard.

Pourtant, ne supportant plus de voir sa planche à pain se salir les mains par ces actes sanguinaires et barbares, souffrant de la voir agir comme une meurtrière, hurlant d'une rage intérieure d'avoir laissé une telle chose lui arrivé, il se lança à son tour dans la bataille tuant d'un seul coup de sabre un homme qui s'était dressé devant lui, le pourfendant en deux. Il leva de nouveau son sabre, et quand il l'abattit froidement sur une deuxième victime, celle-ci gisait déjà à terre, morte, la tête tranchée, le corps découpé en morceau, baignant dans un bain de sang un vrai carnage.

Kyo leva alors les yeux d'incompréhension et rencontra le regard mauvais de Yuya qui le menaçait de ses katanas. Elle avait été plus rapide que lui. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Elle n'était qu'une jeune écervelée, agaçante et inutile, alors comment ?

-Toi ! Lança-t-elle froidement. N'interfère pas dans mon combat ou je te tue !

Cette fois, il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Cette personne qui se dressait devant lui ne pouvait être Yuya. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose la possédait. Pourtant, juste avant qu'elle ne se détourne de lui, il avait crut apercevoir ses yeux reprendre l'espace d'une seconde sa couleur naturelle et son visage se peindre dans une indéchiffrable douleur. Mais avait-il bien vu ? Il ne pouvait en être sur.

Kyoshiro s'approcha de son ami et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Kyo ! Qu'allons-nous faire ? Qu'est ce qui arrive à Yuya ? Elle n'est plus elle-même !

-Je sais !

Kyo avait répondu d'une voix dure et en colère. En effet, il sentait son sang bouillir en lui alors que Yuya poursuivait son carnage.

Il la vit tournoyer ses armes au-dessus de sa tête, comme si elle présentait un ballet compliqué, et elle bascula son corps de droite et de gauche, envoyant coups de genoux et coups de pieds dans ses assaillants, percutant, ventres, jambes, bras, mentons, fronts…les désarmant un à un, les faisant tomber, inconscients. D'un geste rapide et puissant, elle abaissa alors ses deux petits katanas avant de les lancer avec force en direction d'un homme tentant de fuir le combat. Il se retrouva propulser en avant dans un bruit sourd, les sabres plantés dans sa nuque, se vidant de son sang, les yeux exorbités, le visage déformé.

Se baissant pour ramasser un des nombreux sabres qui gisaient au sol, un homme en profita pour se jeter sur Yuya, cherchant à l'étrangler, sous un nouveau hurlement de Sakuya. Mais à peine avait-il effleuré de ses doigts crasseux le cou délicat de la blonde qu'il tomba à la renverse, transpercé par le sabre du démon.

Quand celle-ci se releva, elle n'adressa aucun regard à celui qui l'avait protégé, mais le prévint une seconde fois.

-Enfant démon, si tu ne veux pas mourir, je te conseille de dégager !

-Qui es-tu ? Qu'as-tu fais à la fille ? Demanda-t-il enragé.

-La fille ? Répéta-t-elle avant de lui faire face. Yuya ?

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un moment, le silence s'installant autour d'eux, devenant oppressant, démoniaque et meurtrier. Seule la respiration rapide de Sakuya se faisait entendre, et Kyoshiro dut lui passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour la rassurer et la calmer.

-Kyo ! Voyons ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est moi Yuya, celle que tu ne cesses de surnommer planche à pain. Cette fille trop chiante et bruyante à ton goût. Celle que tu cherches constamment à peloter et feignant ne pas avoir envie de me prendre, alors que tu en meurs d'envie. Pourquoi ne pas avoir possédé ce corps, il n'attendait que ça. Oui je ne voulais que ça, tes mains sur moi, le parcourant librement, voulant que tu me prennes entièrement. Mais tu as laissé passer ta chance Kyo. Dommage.

La voix était bien celle de la chasseuse de prime, ainsi que son apparence, mais le regard et la manière de s'exprimer n'avait rien de comparable à d'habitude. Jamais Yuya n'aurait pu prononcer de telles paroles. A ces mots Kyo émit un grognement de contrariété.

-Te fous pas de moi ! Cette fille ne sait pas se battre et ne parlerait jamais comme ça.

-Kyo a raison. Intervint Kyoshiro. Yuya n'a jamais su manier le sabre et ne se comporterait pas ainsi. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Eh bien disons que j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux sur ma vie pitoyable, et depuis que j'ai hérité de ces pouvoirs je me sens tellement bien. J'ai la sensation de revivre. Kyo ! Je sais désormais ce que tu ressens quand tu prends la vie de quelqu'un. Je me sens enfin utile et douer pour quelque chose.

-La ferme planche à pain.

Kyo s'approcha de Yuya plantant son regard assassin dans ses yeux et l'empoigna par le col, la secouant pour la faire réagir. Mais d'un revers de la main elle se dégagea de son emprise et le frappa en plein visage avant de s'éloigner de lui, libérant sa folie meurtrière, déployant tout autour d'elle une aura si maléfique que Kyoshiro et Sakuya en tremblèrent de tout leurs membres.

Elle alla récupérer ses katanas toujours plantés dans la nuque d'une de ses victimes les arrachant si brutalement que la tête se déchira presque, et poignarda chacun des hommes encore inconscients au sol, faisant gicler le sang qui éclaboussait son visage, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, se sentant revivre et soulagée.

Kyo qui avait observé attentivement la scène se passa une main sur les lèvres pour en essuyant le goût de fer qui s'en échappait. Yuya l'avait frappé avec une telle force qu'il en était resté scotché et n'avait pas immédiatement sentit le sang s'emparer de sa bouche. Que devait-il faire pour la ramener à la raison ? De plus, elle semblait posséder un immense pouvoir. Si grand qu'il n'était pas sûr de la vaincre si elle décidait de l'affronter en duel. De plus, jamais il ne pourrait lui faire du mal.

Quand elle reprit totalement conscience de la réalité, la jeune fille se redressa de toute sa hauteur et lança un regard circulaire, le visage impassible, ne prêtant pas le moins du monde attention aux trois personnes qui la considéraient, curieux et anxieux.

Elle arrêta ses yeux sur un homme seul qui sortait du bois, sabre à la main, s'avançant vers elle, confiant. Il s'approcha de plus en plus rapidement sous les regards de tous et quand il fut à bonne distance de Yuya il leva son katana et l'abaissa de toutes ses forces sur la petite blonde qui ne s'écarta pas au grand désarroi de Kyo, qui crut pendant un instant qu'il avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait.

Cependant, il n'en fut rien. L'étranger recula, laissant s'échapper un rire hystérique, jubilant de joie, pensant être parvenu à tuer la démone. Mais son rire se transforma bientôt en un râle sourd, un grognement rauque, signe que son agonie commençait. Il essaya tant bien que mal d'extraire la petite balle qui était venue se loger dans sa poitrine entre ses deux poumons, mais il tomba à genoux ne supportant pas la douleur.

Il vit avec horreur Yuya se mettre à sa hauteur pressant son pistolet sur sa bouche le forçant à l'avaler. Elle arma le chien et de son autre main, elle posa la pointe de son sabre contre son bas ventre pénétrant la chair délicate et fragile, laissant le liquide rouge s'écouler sur sa main, étouffant les râles de l'homme par son pistolet dans sa bouche.

-Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fais. Tu as déchiré mon kimono, alors meurs ordure.

Elle pressa la détente et la tête de l'homme explosa telle une pastèque, faisant jaillir le sang en tout sens dont elle se protégea en une rotation rapide de son katana devant elle.

Elle se releva prestement, passablement énervée à la vue de son kimono ouvert, découpé de haut en bas par l'importun, offrant par conséquent à la vue de tous son corps nu, sa poitrine bien faite, son ventre plat, un linge fin recouvrant le bas.

Quand elle fit de nouveau face à Kyo et ses deux amis, elle sentit une immense tristesse l'envahir toute entière, son corps se relâcher de toute pression et son cœur se serrer. Elle pencha la tête et vit la marque au milieu de sa poitrine palpiter faiblement et elle la toucha du bout des doigts, intriguée.

A quelques mètres d'elle, les yeux de Kyo s'agrandirent à la vue du crâne et du serpent dessinés sur le corps de sa planche à pain et comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un symbole de mort et donc de très mauvais augure. Il fit quelques pas vers elle et d'une voix neutre annonça simplement :

-Le symbole de mort.

Yuya leva la tête et observa sans bouger ni parler le démon.

-Pourquoi as-tu cette marque ? Demanda-t-il plus sévèrement.

Yuya semblait s'égarer, ses yeux se perdant dans le vague, son esprit devenant plus léger, sentant tout son être l'abandonner.

Alors une voix, jusque là inconnue, résonna à travers les bois, devenant de plus en plus claire et ciblée. Une voix douce et belle, une voix féminine si mélodieuse qu'elle troublait ceux qui l'entendaient. Mais Kyo ne se laissa pas enivrer et attendit que cette personne se montre. Alors elle apparut, belle et séduisante, blonde et légère, le visage doux ressemblant à celui d'un ange. Elle observa un instant les personnes présentes et s'approchant de Yuya, lui passant un bras autour des épaules, elle avoua de manière personnelle, des paroles que jamais Kyo et les autres n'oublieraient.

-Cette marque est la preuve que la vie de Yuya est liée à la mienne…


	6. Chapter 6

_**J'ai vraiment tardé pour mettre la suite, ça ne me ressemble pas, mais bon en même temps personne ne m'a réclamé le prochain chapitre^^**_

_**Bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**_

* * *

La jeune femme passa un bras autoritaire et possessif autour des épaules de Yuya, la pressant contre son propre corps, humant le délicat parfum de ses cheveux, tout en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, confondant ainsi leur deux chevelures blondes. Le visage impassible et le corps inerte, la chasseuse de prime se laissait faire, comme si pour elle plus rien n'existait et n'avait d'importance. Ses yeux, couleur ténèbres, étaient si opaques qu'il était impossible d'y lire la moindre expression ou sentiment. Elle semblait comme déconnectée de la réalité.

Devant le manque de réaction de Yuya, Kyo serra si fort son sabre qu'il en fit crisser le manche, grondant comme un loup enragé. Entendant le mécontentement du démon, la jeune femme blonde leva des yeux glacés vers lui et l'apostropha froidement.

-Que t'arrive-t-il Kyo aux yeux de démon ? Cette scène te déplairait-elle ?

Kyo gronda plus fort, s'apprêtant à la trancher, mais Kyoshiro posa une main ferme sur son épaule pour le calmer.

-Attends Kyo ! Je pense que cette personne sait ce qui arrive à Yuya. Elle semble en être la cause.

Kyo se secoua afin de se dégager de l'étreinte de son ami qui l'énervait, et fit quelques pas vers les deux femmes blondes, l'œil mauvais, son sang de démon bouillant en lui tel un volcan prêt à exploser.

-Qui es-tu ? Qu'as-tu fais à la fille ?

Sans relâcher Yuya, la femme sourit, visiblement ravie de cette soudaine question.

-Je suis heureuse que tu le demandes Kyo aux yeux de démon. Je me présente, je m'appelle Seiko et je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur vous.

Tous la regardaient, incrédules, ne comprenant pas ses paroles. La tension était palpable et Kyo avait beaucoup de mal à maitriser la colère qui grondait en lui.

-Laissez-moi vous racontez une histoire !

-On s'en fout de ton histoire. Dis-nous plutôt ce qui arrive à Yuya ! Intervint Kyo, impatient.

-Non Kyo ! dit doucement Sakuya. Laisse-là nous exposer son histoire ! Je crois qu'il est important de l'écouter attentivement pour savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Kyo lui lança un regard de côté avant de baisser la tête et d'attendre la suite du discours.

-Je constate que la chamane fait preuve de bon sens. Avoua Seiko.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu nous connais, mais nous t'écoutons. Parle !

La voix de Kyoshiro était quelque peu tendue mais également déterminée. Il souhaitait en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire et retrouvée sa précieuse amie, Yuya.

-Bien ! Puisque j'ai toute votre attention, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de vous révélez tout ce qu'il s'est passé jusqu'ici.

Il y a de cela quatre mois, j'ai fais la connaissance de votre chère amie, Yuya. Elle est venue à mon secours alors qu'un homme me menaçait de son sabre, pensant que j'allais me faire tuer. Mais elle ignorait à ce moment là qui j'étais vraiment. Elle est parvenut à le faire fuir en lui tirant dessus avec son pistolet, et c'est alors que j'ai vu. En elle n'existait que pureté et beauté, jeunesse et force, courage et volonté. Je me suis jetée à son cou prétextant la remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie et j'ai lu en elle tout ce que j'avais à y lire. Sa vie, son esprit, son âme et son cœur…J'ai vu et lu en chacun d'eux. C'est ainsi que j'ai connu tout de cette fille et de vous tous, ainsi que de tous ses compagnons de route qui ont risqué leurs vies pour elle à de nombreuses reprises lors de votre voyage en terre Mibu.

Les trois compères l'observaient sans bouger, buvant ses paroles, ne comprenant toujours pas où elle voulait en venir.

-La vie de Yuya et la mienne sont désormais liée, et ce, grâce à ce symbole sur sa poitrine.

Ecartant les pans du kimono de la chasseuse de prime, la dénudant un peu plus, elle posa sa main blanche sur la marque du crâne et du serpent, la caressant du bout des doigts, effleurant sa poitrine, ce qui énerva Kyo, qui voyait rouge. Comment une femme osait poser la main sur le corps de sa planche à pain quand lui-même n'en n'avait pas le droit ?

-C'est en me jetant à son cou et que nos deux corps se sont étroitement rencontrés que mon pouvoir est entré en Yuya liant sa vie à la mienne.

-Pourquoi avoir fait une chose pareille ? Demande timidement Sakuya.

-Pour m'amuser tout simplement.

La réponse glaça le sang de chacun.

-Mais c'est également plus que ça. Reprit Seiko. Yuya et moi partageons le même but venger les humains salit et humiliés par les criminels et les voyous.

-Mais Yuya ne fait que les envoyer en prison. Elle ne les tue pas. Renchérit Kyoshiro.

-Et alors, quelle différence cela fait-il ? Moi je les envois en enfer. Les punir en les envoyant en prison n'est pas suffisant et tellement ennuyeux. Non, grâce à moi, elle a désormais le pouvoir de torturer et tuer ses victimes comme bon lui semble.

Les yeux bleus de Seiko prirent une légère coloration foncée, brillant plus intensément, et un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres pleines. Elle resserra son étreinte autour du corps de Yuya passant ses bras sur sa taille, caressant son ventre dans des gestes lents, déposant un baiser dans son cou.

-Cette fille est tellement parfaite que je pourrais en tomber amoureuse.

Devant ce comportement outrageux, Kyo laissa libre cours à sa colère se jetant en avant, mais il stoppa net quand il aperçut Seiko, katana au poing, le tranchant de la lame posée sur la peau délicate du cou de Yuya, prête à la tuer.

-Yeux de démon ! Un problème se pose avec toi. Tu aurais dû être mort il y a plusieurs semaines, et pourtant, tu vis encore.

Kyo observa Seiko, les yeux haineux, attendant qu'elle s'explique. La jeune femme abaissa son arme avant de replacer ses mains possessives sur le ventre de Yuya, se fichant pas mal du regard désapprobateur du démon.

-Depuis toujours, tu es une tête mise à prix. Cette fille te considérait comme tel lors de votre rencontre, c'est pour cela qu'elle t'a suivie. Mais au fil du temps ses sentiments pour toi ont évolué et se sont changés en amour. Comme c'est touchant ! Mais toi Kyo, quels sont tes sentiments pour elle ? Yuya est convaincue que tu n'en as rien à faire d'elle, et qu'elle n'est pour toi qu'un terrible fardeau inutile. Mais quand je vois ton visage déformé par la colère et la douleur de la voir ainsi, je doute qu'elle ait raison. Tu tiens à cette fille, bien plus qu'à ta propre vie, j'en suis persuadée.

Seiko cessa soudainement de parler, permettant à ses paroles de prendre forme dans l'esprit de Kyo, puis reprit la parole quand elle comprit qu'il ne répondrait rien à ses provocations.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, Yuya était censée te tuer, mais je ne suis jamais parvenue à la dominer complètement à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de toi.

-La dominer ? Répéta Kyo, étonné.

-Oui par l'esprit. Maintenant que nos vies ne font plus qu'un, j'ai le pouvoir de forcer cette fille à commettre tous les meurtres dont j'ai envie. Mais rassurez-vous ! Je ne m'intéresse qu'aux mêmes cibles qu'elle. Grâce à moi, elle peut enfin accomplir son travail à la perfection. Mais toi, enfant démon, les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour toi t'ont permis de rester en vie, mais ne t'en fais pas, d'ici peu tu mourras comme tous les autres.

-Pourquoi vouloir tuer Kyo ? Demanda Kyoshiro.

-Il est le légendaire démon aux mille victimes recherché depuis des années. Il y a une forte récompense à la clé pour sa capture. Il doit mourir.

-Pff, quelle connerie ! Railla Kyo. Me tuer ? Planche à pain à beau être devenu plus forte elle ne pourra jamais me battre, elle en est incapable. Mais je veux bien me débarrasser de toi maintenant.

Seiko sourit à ces paroles et se contenta de balayer d'un revers de main de tels propos.

-Me tuer reviendrait également à la tuer. N'oublies pas enfant démon, ma vie est liée à la sienne.

Devant les visages consternés de Kyo, Kyoshiro et Sakuya, Seiko renversa la tête en arrière avant de rire à gorge déployée, se félicitant et se flattant d'une telle réussite.

-Vous avez perdu, Yuya m'appartient désormais. Elle aura résisté longuement. Jour après jour, elle tuait et tuait encore, et chaque fois je lui faisais oublier ses actes, mais les cauchemars qu'elle faisait chaque nuit, ainsi que ces troublantes visions qui lui apparaissaient, lui ont permit de réaliser que sa vie ne lui appartenait plus. Elle a commencé à lutter contre moi et résister, mais je viendrai à bout de ses efforts et l'anéantirait, l'utilisant comme une bonne petite marionnette docile et obéissante. Oui, elle sera ma douce petite femme, car sachez que j'aime les femmes et en particulier celle-ci.

Kyo bouillait littéralement de rage, se consumant complètement. Mais que pouvait-il faire pour le moment ?

Seiko avait dit que Yuya tentait de résister à son emprise, alors il fallait l'y aider. Il s'approcha des deux jeunes femmes sous les yeux curieux de Seiko et, sans plus se préoccuper de cette folle, il planta son regard rouge dans celui ténébreux de Yuya, espérant par cette simple action la faire réagir.

-Planche à pain tu m'entends ? Dit-il d'une voix forte. Tu n'es vraiment qu'une fille moche, bruyante et plate.

Il avait dit cette phrase avec un sourire vicieux, espérant déclencher la colère de la chasseuse de prime, mais rien ne se passa et il entendit le rire démoniaque de Seiko résonnait à ses oreilles. Il leva alors son sabre sur elle mais fut violemment projeté en arrière par un souffle dont il ne connut jamais la provenance.

-Inutile, elle ne t'entend pas. Elle est en mon pouvoir et son esprit est pour le moment en sommeil. Mais ne t'en fais pas, bientôt, vous aurez tout loisir de vous parlez pendant qu'elle tentera de te tuer. Mais en attendant, nous allons nous retirer.

Seiko s'écarta de Yuya, se détournant de Kyo et ses amis.

-Yuya, il est temps de dire au-revoir à tes amis.

Le corps de la chasseuse de prime se remit alors à bouger, et son visage et ses yeux reprirent vie, mais le masque de mort n'avait pas disparu. Elle était toujours sous l'emprise de Seiko.

-Oui Seiko, répondit-elle simplement tout en s'approchant de Kyoshiro et Sakuya.

Quand elle fut près d'eux, elle leur adressa un regard emplit de haine leur lançant une simple phrase.

-Je ne vous tuerai pas, mais tâchez de ne jamais vous trouvez sur ma route.

Elle se détourna alors d'eux avant de se placer devant Kyo. Celui-ci la fixait intensément, cherchant désespérément à y trouver une flamme d'espoir qui révélerait que Yuya n'avait pas totalement disparu, et c'est alors qu'il la vit. Les ténèbres s'envolèrent et les yeux de la petite blonde reprirent l'espace d'un instant leur belle couleur émeraude. Il la vit lentement bouger les lèvres alors qu'aucun son n'en sortait. Mais avant que les pouvoirs de Seiko ne reprennent une fois de plus le dessus, il entendit ces quelques mots.

-Pardonne-moi Kyo d'être si faible. Je t'aime !

Une larme roula sur sa joue et l'âme de la chasseuse de prime disparut de nouveau. Quand elle s'écarta de Kyo, celui-ci attrapa au passage son poignet qu'il sentit glisser sous sa main, pour finir par n'avoir entre ses doigts, le kimono qui tomba des épaules de Yuya qui poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à sa tortionnaire, nue, les cheveux au vent.

Le démon n'en revenait pas. Il était pourtant persuadé d'avoir fermement retenu son bras, mais elle s'était libérée si facilement de son emprise. Il ne put que l'observer s'éloigner de lui, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer ses belles courbes de femme, ses longues jambes fuselées et ses jolies fesses.

Mais il fut vraiment choqué, ainsi que Kyoshiro et Sakuya, quand il aperçut Seiko, poser une main dans le bas du dos de Yuya, la rapprochant d'elle, et qu'elle lui captura les lèvres de sa bouche dans un fougueux baiser, lui passant une main dans les cheveux pour appuyer ce contact intime.

Impossible. Qu'était-ce donc que cette femme ? Pourquoi se permettait-elle d'embrasser sa planche à pain de cette façon ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi embrasser-t-elle une fille ? Quelle étrange idée !

Kyo allait une fois de plus plonger en avant, tête baissée pour faire cesser cette folie, lorsque Yuya tomba en arrière, inconsciente, retenue par les bras de Seiko qui la souleva de terre, avant de contempler une dernière fois, avec un sourire de vainqueur, Kyo et sa ridicule petite bande.

-Kyo ! Si tu veux tenter de récupérer cette fille, retrouve-nous dans trois jours près du grand lac, de l'autre côté de la forêt qui se trouve près du village de Taiji, quand le soleil sera le plus haut dans le ciel.

Sur ce, elle disparut rapidement, Yuya dans ses bras, laissant trois personnes totalement désemparées, dont un démon qui se jura de tout faire pour sauver et ramener sa précieuse planche à pain.

Kyo explosa de rage et de colère trop longtemps contenues, déployant une quantité d'énergie impressionnante, avant de retrouver son calme. Comme si rien ne s'était alors passé, il rangea son sabre dans son fourreau, ferma un instant les yeux, puis, tournant les talons, se réfugia à l'intérieur de la maison, allant s'asseoir contre un pan de mur. Kyoshiro et Sakuya, eux-mêmes sous le choc de ce qui venait d'avoir lieu, observèrent le démon attraper une bouteille de saké et la porter à sa bouche la vidant d'une traite. Il la lança à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de s'emparer d'une seconde bouteille qu'il but avec modération.

-Kyo, que comptes-tu faire ? Questionna son ami tout en prenant place à ses côtés.

Sakuya s'assit en face des deux hommes, le regard triste, les yeux humides.

-Il faut sauver Yuya. Renchérit-elle. Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser entre les mains de cette femme. Elle est diabolique. Elle me fait peur.

Kyo ne répondit pas, s'enfermant dans un profond mutisme, dépité par l'enlèvement de sa planche à pain. Comment avait-il pu laisser cette Seiko emporter Yuya ?

-Kyo ! Je sais que tu te considères comme responsable de ce qui arrive à Yuya mais ce n'est en rien ta faute. La seule responsable est cette femme. Elle tient la vie de Yuya entre ses mains, et si nous ne faisons rien, son âme et son esprit disparaîtront pour toujours. Ce soir nous avons enfin comprit ce qui se passait et nous ne pouvions rien faire. Tu l'as entendu comme nous tuer Seiko, c'est tuer Yuya. Nous devons trouver un moyen de la sauver et pour cela nous avons trois jours.

Kyo s'obstina à garder le silence. Ne supportant plus d'entendre son ami déblatérer, il grogna tout en se levant et se retira dans sa chambre afin de réfléchir tranquillement à la situation, s'asseyant contre le rebord de sa fenêtre qui donnait vue sur la lisière de la forêt. Son cœur et son âme avaient mal, et rien ne pourrait atténuer cette souffrance qui le condamnait à rester seul, préférant l'isolement et l'absence de bruit pour sa tranquillité d'esprit.

Trois jours. Trois jours pendant lesquels il ne pourrait contempler le doux visage de sa planche à pain, trois jours durant lesquels il n'entendrait pas sa voix cristalline aux tons décidé, indigné, coléreux, plaintif, mielleux…Trois jours où il ne pourrait qu'imaginer, se torturant mentalement, les vices et toutes sortes de choses que pourraient lui faire Seiko. Cette odieuse et satanique femme avait osé poser ses mains sur le corps de Yuya. Cette image ne cessait de s'imposer à son esprit dans un sempiternel ostinato rythmique et mélodique, le forçant à voir et à se souvenir.

-Ordure ! Je te ferai payer ! Gronda-t-il férocement pour lui-même.

Il se promit de laver cette infamie par la mort de Seiko et de rendre la pureté du corps de Yuya par l'imposition de ses mains. Lui seul était en droit de la toucher et de la caresser. Elle était après tout son serviteur numéro un et il considérait que cette fille lui appartenait corps et âme.

Il laissa sa tête retomber en arrière contre le bord de la fenêtre et soupira longuement, laissant ses yeux errer sur le ciel voilé, ne pensant plus à rien. Il était décidé que dans trois jours il sauverait sa planche à pain et ne lui laisserait d'autre choix que de le suivre, parcourant librement le pays, ensemble. Kyo avait finalement comprit que Yuya était la seule personne qu'il puisse tolérer à ses côtés durant le restant de ses jours. Fermant les yeux, un timide sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en imaginant ce que serait la vie auprès d'elle et s'endormit rapidement.

De son côté, quand Yuya se réveilla dans cette cabane au milieu de nulle part, elle sentit quelque chose de froid glisser le long de son bras. Quand elle ouvrit ses grands yeux émeraude, elle rencontra deux pupilles d'un bleu étincelant la regarder avec insistance et envie. Elle ne réagit pas immédiatement, même quand Seiko prit la parole, sur un ton doucereux.

-Alors ma belle et tendre Yuya, tu te réveilles enfin !

Seiko glissa ses doigts froids sur le visage de la petite blonde, caressant ses lèvres, frôlant son nez et ses yeux, et se pencha sur elle pour lui déposer un délicat baiser sur la joue. La chasseuse de prime réalisant enfin ce qu'il se passait, s'empourpra aussitôt se redressant sur son séant, le drap recouvrant sa poitrine nue glissant le long de ses hanches.

-Hein ? Mais que faîtes vous ? S'indigna-t-elle tout en ramenant le drap sous son menton. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas de vêtements ? Qui êtes-vous ?

La panique s'était emparée de Yuya, et elle regardait incrédule, la jeune femme blonde comme le blé, le visage aussi doux qu'un ange, ses yeux si magnifiques qu'elle aurait pu se perdre dans cette contemplation.

-Allons voyons Yuya, calme-toi ! C'est moi, Seiko ! Ton maître.

-Hein ?

Yuya baissa soudainement la tête et se mit à réfléchir sérieusement. Petit à petit tout lui devint clair. Seiko était cette jeune femme qu'elle avait rencontrée il y a quelques mois et qu'elle avait sauvée. Depuis cette rencontre elle avait sentie sa vie tout entière basculer dans le néant, comme aspirée par un vide sans fin. Cette série de meurtre qu'elle entrevoyait perpétuellement dans son esprit était donc son œuvre. Sa vie appartenait désormais à cette femme !

-Vous…vous avez volé ma vie ! S'exclama Yuya relevant la tête pour planter son regard assassin dans celui brillant de Seiko.

Celle-ci parut s'indigner suite à ces paroles.

-Je dirai plutôt que je l'ai embellie et rendue plus palpitante. Grâce à moi tu as de grands pouvoirs et tu peux tuer autant que tu veux, sans jamais craindre d'être blessée. Personne ne peut te vaincre. N'est-ce formidable pour toi ? Même Kyo aux yeux de démon ne peut t'atteindre.

Une étrange lueur d'espoir s'alluma soudain dans les yeux de Yuya qui se leva, enroulant le drap autour de sa poitrine, tout en se dirigeant vers les katanas qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin. Elle s'empara alors d'un des deux sabres et plongea aussitôt sur Seiko qui para facilement son attaque d'un seul doigt.

-Sache une chose ! Tu es certes devenue une guerrière invincible, mais si tu me tues, tu mourras aussi. Dit-elle d'une voix froide. Regarde cette marque ! Poursuivit-elle tout en écartant les pans de son propre kimono. Tu as la même sur ta poitrine. Ceci est la preuve que ta vie est à moi et que tu m'appartiens. Alors tiens toi tranquille et attends bien sagement que le démon vienne à nous ! Quand il sera là, vous vous battrez en duel et tu le tueras.

Les yeux de Yuya s'étaient agrandis d'effroi au fur et à mesure que les paroles de Seiko se faisaient un chemin dans son cerveau, et quand elle comprit pleinement les desseins de cette femme, elle ne put se résoudre à accepter un tel destin.

-Jamais je ne pourrai faire du mal à Kyo, il est hors de question que je me batte contre lui.

-Mais tu n'auras pas le choix. Je te domine entièrement. Ton pouvoir ne fonctionne que lorsque tu es sous mon contrôle. Quand tu es toi-même, tu n'es qu'une simple fille, sans rien de plus qu'un peu de volonté et de courage. Rien de très glorieux en somme.

Seiko se détourna de Yuya allant s'asseoir sur un banc appuyé contre un pan de la cabane, et dans un geste las, lui indiqua quelque chose qui semblait être une tenue.

-Enfile ça ! Je l'ai acheté exprès pour toi.

Yuya n'avait guère envie de porter autre chose que ses propres vêtements, mais choisir de rester ainsi nue sous son drap n'était pas la meilleure des options. Dans une attitude qui se voulait désinvolte, elle attrapa les habits, et sous l'œil attentif de Seiko, elle enfila ce qui semblait être à première vue un ensemble de ninja comme en portait souvent Mahiro. Après avoir chaussé les bottes, elle s'observa des pieds à la tête, visiblement satisfaite.

-J'en étais sûre ! Cela te va à merveille ! A présent suis-moi !

-Où allons-nous ? Interrogea Yuya, méfiante, ne désirant pas vraiment accompagnée son bourreau.

-Tuer de nouvelles têtes mises à prix.

Sans que Yuya ne puisse émettre la moindre protestation, elle se transforma de nouveau en cette jeune fille redoutable et meurtrière, et telle un zombie, suivie en silence Seiko.

Les trois jours s'écoulèrent lentement sans que Kyo ne prononce un seul mot, au plus grand désarroi de Kyoshiro et Sakuya. Quand le jour de la rencontre arriva enfin, il sortit de la maison se dirigeant seul au point de rendez-vous : « _retrouve-nous dans trois jours près du grand lac, de l'autre côté de la forêt qui se trouve près du village de Taiji, quand le soleil sera le plus haut dans le ciel ». _Tels avaient étaient les propos de Seiko.

Kyo n'avait pas parcouru cent mètres que quelqu'un arriva à sa hauteur lui criant presque dans les oreilles.

-Kyo, attends ! Je viens avec toi.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Kyoshiro. Je tuerai cette femme moi-même, et sauverai Yuya.

-Oui, et je ne t'en empêcherais pas, mais Sakuya a demandé à ce que je t'accompagne. Yuya est aussi mon amie, je veux lui porter secours.

-Ne me retarde pas dans ce cas.

Sur ces mots, les deux hommes poursuivirent leur route en silence, et arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard au point de rendez-vous. Ils stoppèrent près du grand lac et jetèrent un regard circulaire recherchant Yuya. Quand les yeux de Kyo se posèrent enfin sur la belle qui se tenait sur l'autre rive, accompagnée de Seiko, il comprit que le combat allait être rude.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir tardé à mettre la suite, je poste dès aujourd'hui mon nouveau chapitre en espérant que vous l'aimerez.**_

_**Et oui Bloody kyo, la petite Yuya est passée du côté obscur de la force^^ ça change un peu...**_

_**Pour tout te dire chibi-yuya, il reste encore deux chapitre après celui-là. Et merci à toi MoonBird de continuer à me lire.**_

_**Allez bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite.**_

* * *

Kyo et Kyoshiro observèrent les deux jeunes femmes blondes venir à leur rencontre, la main possessive de Seiko posée sur l'épaule nue de Yuya. Celle-ci était toute de noir vêtue, une jupe lui arrivant à mi-cuisse, un bustier en cuir comprimant si fortement sa poitrine qu'elle en offrait un profond décolleté, de longs gants et des bottes lui montant presque à hauteur des genoux. Kyo n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il l'a trouvait à cet instant tellement sexy qu'il avait du mal à reconnaître sa planche à pain. Habillée de cette manière elle faisait nettement de l'ombre à Okuni.

Pourtant, passant outre sa tenue, il croisa les yeux verts de Yuya, et ne put qu'entrevoir une profonde tristesse déformant son visage.

-Kyo ! Hurla-t-elle.

-Yuya ! Souffla Kyoshiro en guise de réponse à cet appel. Elle va bien. Kyo ! Que comptes-tu faire pour la libérer ? Tu ne nous as rien dis. Quel est ton plan ?

-Je n'ai pas de plan. Je tues tous ceux qui se mettent en travers de ma route, sans exception.

-Mais Kyo ! Si tu tues Seiko, Yuya mourra.

-Je sais.

A cette pensée, sa main serra un peu plus fort son tenro, tremblant d'une sourde colère. Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour débarrasser Yuya de ce lien ? Il avait eu beau y réfléchir durant ces trois jours, il n'avait trouvé aucune solution. Mais il l'a sauverait, il s'en était fait le serment. Même s'il devait en mourir, il rendrait sa liberté à la chasseuse de prime.

-Kyo aux yeux de démon, je suis ravie de voir que tu es venu. Je vois que cette fille compte à tes yeux, mais en venant ici, tu as signé ton arrêt de mort. Prononça Seiko d'une voix neutre.

-T'as fini de raconter des conneries ?

-Kyo ! Murmura Yuya, les larmes aux yeux.

-Ne pleure pas ma belle et douce Yuya. Dit Seiko passant un bras autour de la taille de la petite blonde qui n'avait d'autre choix que de se laisser faire. Action qui déplu fortement au démon qui grogna. Bientôt, Kyo ne fera plus parti de ce monde et alors ensemble nous dominerons le pays.

-Non, jamais ! Cria Yuya qui se dégagea enfin de l'étreinte de Seiko, se jetant en avant en direction de Kyo.

Seiko ne la retint pas. Elle avait toute confiance en elle et sur le contrôle qu'elle exerçait sur la vie de la chasseuse de prime. Elle savait que Yuya ne pourrait lui échapper, et la laissa alors rejoindre son démon venu tenter de la sauver.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, Kyo s'empara immédiatement du bras de Yuya et dans un geste protecteur, l'entraîna derrière lui jetant un œil mauvais à Seiko.

-Kyoshiro ! Occupe-toi d'elle !

-Oui !

-Seiko ! L'heure est venue pour toi de mourir.

-Vraiment ? Tu as l'air en colère Kyo ! Peut-être va-t-il falloir alors que je me batte sérieusement ! Mais je crains que face à moi tu ne fasses pas le poids.

-La ferme et viens te battre !

Un sourire démoniaque s'afficha alors sur le visage de Seiko, étirant ses lèvres dans un affreux rictus qui fit frissonner d'horreur Yuya qui ne pouvait contrôler les tremblements de son corps dans les bras de Kyoshiro.

-Ne crains rien Yuya ! Dis la voix réconfortante de son ami. Kyo va te libérer de ton sort.

-Impossible. Dit tristement Yuya. Je suis liée à Seiko.

-Nous savons, mais aies confiance en lui !

-Oui ! Tu as raison !

Elle porta alors son regard sur le dos de celui qui était venu la sauver, plaçant tous ses espoirs en lui.

-Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour me tuer sans donner la mort à ta précieuse femme ? Tu sais que tu ne peux rien faire contre moi.

-Je trouverai un moyen. Si je te blesse suffisamment sans te tuer, tu finiras par la libérer.

-Hahahahaha ! Bien que me blesser ne causera en aucun cas sa mort, ni même ne l'atteindra, crois tu vraiment pouvoir me toucher ?

-Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir.

Sans plus attendre, Kyo extirpa son sabre de son fourreau qu'il jeta aux pieds de son ami, et se lança dans un combat pour la survie de sa bien-aimée.

Le coup de sabre qu'il asséna à Seiko la propulsa contre un arbre. Bien qu'elle se soit protégée elle ne s'était nullement attendue à une aussi grande force. Elle se releva, visiblement enchantée.

-Je crois que ce combat sera grandiose.

Kyo ne répondit pas et se campant bien droit sur ses jambes, se prépara à lancer une deuxième attaque. Ils foncèrent l'un sur l'autre en même temps, et leurs sabres se rencontrèrent dans d'atroces éclats étincelants, se frôlant, s'entrechoquant dans un bruit métallique assourdissant. Kyo recevait de nombreuses blessures, ne parvenant jamais à toucher une seule fois son ennemie. Elle était si rapide que le premier coup qu'il avait alors porté devait certainement être un coup de chance.

Depuis plusieurs minutes il se contentait de se défendre, parvenant difficilement à parer les coups. En effet, Seiko ne laissa aucun répit à Kyo, l'attaquant sans relâche avec une grande force.

Alors qu'il frappa d'un revers de main, son sabre brassant l'air, Seiko fut plus rapide et lui porta un coup à la hanche faisant gicler une impressionnante quantité de sang.

Kyo recula, chancelant, portant une main à sa blessure, serrant les dents, son visage encadré par ses longs cheveux, cachant la souffrance qu'on pouvait y lire dans ses yeux.

Comme à son habitude, Yuya cria le nom de Kyo, terrifiée à l'idée que Seiko puisse le tuer. Mais non, elle ne devait en aucun cas penser à cela. Kyo n'avait jamais perdu un seul de ses combats, ce n'était surement pas maintenant qu'il commencerait. Elle avait foi en lui, depuis toujours.

-Eh bien enfant démon. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Est-ce tout ce dont tu es capable ? Je suis plutôt déçu. Où est passé ta force légendaire ? Celle qui a fait de toi l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui. Est-ce un homme comme toi que Yuya aime ? Aussi faible ?

Aimer ? Que Yuya aime ? Ses mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Kyo. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune fille qui l'observait de ses grands yeux émeraude, et quand elle lui sourit, il réalisa qu'il le savait depuis déjà fort longtemps. Bien sur que Yuya l'aimait. Il était Kyo aux yeux de démon, l'homme le plus fort de ce pays.

-Moi faible ? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je vais te dépecer alors viens. Suzaku !

Rassemblant ses forces, il fit apparaître un magnifique Suzaku doré qui fonça droit sur Seiko. Elle le regarda sans bouger, comme fascinée par ce spectacle et quand celui-ci fondit sur elle, elle le fit disparaître d'un revers de la main.

-Vraiment Kyo ! Ce n'est pas suffisant.

Les lèvres de Kyo s'étirèrent en un mince sourire que Seiko ne comprit pas.

-Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi ?

-Car je t'ai vaincu.

-Hein ! De quoi parles-tu ? Ne vois-tu pas que…

Elle ne put achever sa phrase qu'un second oiseau de feu plongea sur elle, l'emportant dans les flammes. Elle hurla si fort que son cri résonna longtemps à travers les branches des arbres. Quand la fumée fut enfin dissipée, Seiko gisait à terre, gravement blessée, et quand Kyo s'approcha d'elle, il l'a vit bouger les lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas fini Kyo aux de démon. Tu n'aurais pas du m'énerver.

-Pff, que comptes tu faire dans ton état ?

-Je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot !

-Libère la fille !

-Jamais. Mais regarde ce qui t'attends !

Ne comprenant pas les paroles de Seiko, il regarda néanmoins l'endroit qu'elle pointait du doigt, et fut prit d'un mouvement de panique quand il aperçut Yuya poignarder Kyoshiro qui n'avait rien vu venir. Son petit katana s'était planté dans la cuisse de ce dernier, et quand il leva des yeux incrédules vers elle, le visage ténébreux qu'elle affichait fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant qu'elle ne l'assomme d'un coup de poing magistral, l'envoyant s'écraser contre un arbre.

-Hahahaha ! Ton heure à sonné. Déclara de sa voix chevrotante Seiko qui avait du mal à se remettre debout. Ma petite protégée va t'exterminer Kyo !

Kyo ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupé à fixer de ses yeux rouges la jeune fille qui venait à lui dans des gestes lents, levant ses deux petits katanas devant son visage, passant sa langue sur le sang dégoulinant de celui qui avait transpercé à l'instant la jambe de Kyoshiro. Elle leva ses yeux froids sur lui et dans un murmura prononça son nom.

-Kyo !

Elle n'était qu'à quelques pas de lui et Kyo pouvait sentir une terrible aura émaner de la chasseuse de prime. Une aura emplie de haine et d'agressivité, totalement dépourvue d'humanité. Pas la moindre parcelle d'émotion n'existait sur ce visage blanc et dans ses yeux noirs.

-Kyo ! Mon très cher Kyo ! Dit la voix impassible de Yuya, conservant son regard glacial. Ma maîtresse n'est pas parvenue à te battre, mais moi je te vaincrais.

Le démon garda le silence. Il ne désirait en aucun adresser la parole à cette chose qui se trouvait devant lui. Cependant, il redoutait ce combat. Comment se battre quand il lui était impossible de porter le moindre coup ? Il devrait faire preuve d'astuce et d'intelligence, trouvant le moment adéquate pour réveiller l'âme et l'esprit de Yuya. Elle allait devoir elle-même se battre contre cette force qui la contrôlait. Mais avant ça, il devait la faire réagir et lui ouvrir les yeux. Ce combat allait être pour lui le plus difficile combat de toute sa vie.

Yuya stoppa à trois mètres de Kyo, et tous deux se dévisagèrent en silence, laissant leur aura parler pour eux. Kyo s'était psychologiquement préparé à affronter la petite blonde, mais maintenant qu'il se tenait face à elle prêt à combattre, il se sentait terriblement nerveux. Et si jamais il perdait le contrôle et la tuait ? Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais et se donnerait probablement la mort pour expier son crime.

-Tues-le ! Hurla une voix.

Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur les lèvres de Yuya et dans un cri de guerre, elle s'élança sur Kyo qui eut beaucoup de mal à contrer sa première attaque, la parant au dernier moment. Elle fit glisser un de ses sabres le long du tenro, gardant le second appuyé contre la lame, empêchant Kyo de se défendre correctement, et dans un geste rapide, lui causa une profonde entaille au niveau du ventre. Réprimant un cri de douleur, il se dégagea brusquement au moment où Yuya s'apprêtait à planter son katana dans son épaule.

Un peu plus loin, Seiko observait, admirative, la scène qui se déroulait devant elle, et vit sa protégée se jeter de nouveau sur le démon qui ne pouvait que se défendre, évitant le plus possible la morsure des lames. Le tenro contrait chacun des coups sans jamais faiblir, et quand le dos de Kyo rencontra un obstacle, il perdit patience et déploya une quantité impressionnante d'énergie aveuglant momentanément son assaillante qui se protégea les yeux d'une main.

Kyo ne pouvait certes pas tuer Yuya, mais il pouvait néanmoins la blesser pour l'affaiblir et lui laisser le temps de la secouer pour lui refaire reprendre conscience. Cette simple idée le révulsait mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il la soignerait en temps voulu.

-Eh la fille ! Je vais te montrer un tour de magie.

-Montre-moi ça !

-Je vais te faire voir la technique du meurtre au sabre dite du vent divin obscur. Mizuchiiiii !

Il envoya un violent mizuchi, priant pour que ce vent ne la tues pas, mais le sourire qu'il arborait au moment de l'assaut se dissipa très vite quand il aperçut sa planche à pain faire disparaître son attaque en croisant ses katanas devant elle sans une once d'effort.

Yuya laissa alors ses sabres retomber mollement contre son corps et fixant de ses yeux noirs le démon, elle lui lança d'une voix implacable.

-Tu es pathétique et pitoyable Kyo. Pourquoi ne te bats tu pas sérieusement ? Aurais-tu peur de me blesser ? Pourtant tu devrais savoir que la Yuya que tu connaissais n'existe plus.

Le démon l'observa sans rien dire, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Tu devrais être heureux ! Tu es enfin débarrassé de ce fardeau. Elle était inutile, tu l'as dis toi-même à plusieurs reprises. Faible, chiante, plate, moche et bruyante. Alors que moi, je suis tout le contraire de cette idiote.

La voix cristalline de Yuya résonnait dans l'esprit de Kyo. Entendre de tels propos provenant de la bouche de sa planche à pain l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il la regarda s'avancer vers lui sans bouger, sans ciller.

-N'as-tu pas envie de goûter à ce corps avant de mourir enfant démon ?

Les yeux de Kyo s'écarquillèrent quand elle posa ses mains sur sa poitrine malaxant elle-même ses seins en signe de provocation. Cette attitude le dégoutait et le choquait. Il avait toujours aimé les filles entreprenantes, sexy et aguicheuses, mais depuis sa rencontre avec Yuya il avait appris à l'aimer et à se modérer. Et de voir Seiko contrôler le corps de son serviteur de cette façon le contrariait profondément.

Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, plantant ses yeux dans son regard rouge, elle lui offrit un sourire pervers avant de poser sa main sur son torse puissant.

-Alors Kyo, que dis-tu de ma proposition ?

-Pff, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

A cette réponse Yuya se crispa, et Kyo eut juste le temps de voir un éclat malsain dans ses yeux et de se jeter sur le côté, évitant le violent coup de sabre. Il porta alors un coup à la jeune fille qui arrêta la lame facilement, lui renvoyant aussitôt un éclair de feu provenant de ses katanas.

Kyo recula de plusieurs mètres, s'écroulant à genoux, réalisant difficilement comment cela pouvait être possible. Il croisa alors ses yeux noirs, étincelants de colère et de haine, et sentit le souffle de ses sabres à son oreille. Il se releva enragé et ne put éviter le violent coup de pied qu'elle lui asséna au niveau de la taille et para juste à temps la lame qui menaçait de lui entailler la poitrine.

Yuya attaquait désormais plus férocement que jamais et Kyo ne pouvait se résoudre à se battre sérieusement car cela aurait signé l'arrêt de mort de la petite blonde. Pourtant, il se décida à se lancer pour de bon dans la bataille retenant légèrement ses coups, et tous deux furent alors de force égale.

Les coups pleuvaient et aucun ne semblait vouloir céder. Les attaques de Kyo étaient souples et rapide, tandis que celle de Yuya étaient puissantes et coordonnées. Elle n'attaquait jamais de ses deux katanas au même endroit, écartant ses bras pour frapper en même temps le torse et les jambes du démon, tant et si bien que Kyo avait du mal à parer toutes ses attaques.

Se laissant alors submerger par une vague de folie, il chargea plus férocement et abattit à plusieurs reprises son tenro sur la jeune fille qui le contra à chaque fois. Mais se laissant avoir par une feinte, Kyo finit par l'atteindre au bras et dans un souffle, elle fut projetée quelques mètres plus loin, mais ne tarda pas à se relever rapidement.

Cette fois, s'en était assez de jouer la comédie, de prendre et donner des claques. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre elle. Mais s'il décidait maintenant de sortir le grand jeu, il était sûr de la tuer à tous les coups, et ce n'était en aucun cas ce qu'il désirait.

Résistant à la douleur qui emprisonnait tout son corps, il plongea sur Yuya et agrippa ses deux katanas, l'empêchant de bouger et la força à les lâcher.

-Allez planche à pain, il est temps de réagir. Reprends-toi !

Un rictus déforma la bouche de la petite blonde qui inclina la tête avant de lui donner un coup de tête monumental, ce qui fit lâcher prise à Kyo. Le coup de sabre qu'elle lui offrit fut parer par le tenro, et dans un violent accès d'irritation, le démon attaqua, son sabre se déplaçant si rapidement que malgré ses deux katanas, Yuya avait du mal à suivre, et elle se retrouva subitement désarmée.

Kyo en profita pour saisir la taille de la chasseuse de prime, emprisonnant ses bras, et de son autre main valide, il empoigna avec force ses cheveux la forçant à lever son visage vers le sien. Elle tentait de se débattre avec force, mais l'étreinte de Kyo était telle qu'elle ne pouvait s'échapper.

-Lâche-moi démon !

Kyo ricana avant de tourner son regard vers Seiko qui tenait difficilement debout.

-Libère là !

-Jamais je ne ferai ça. Je te l'ai dis, Yuya m'appartient, elle est à moi. Tu ne peux pas la sauver.

-Ne me sous-estime pas !

Un peu plus loin, le pauvre Kyoshiro reprenait conscience, et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il tenta douloureusement de prendre connaissance des derniers événements, et quand il aperçut Kyo tenir fermement Yuya contre lui, il se dit alors qu'il avait réussi.

Mais, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact.

Kyo avait de nouveau plongé son regard rouge dans les yeux couleur ténèbres de Yuya, et approchant très près son visage du sien laissant son souffle chaud courir sur ses joues, il s'apprêta à lui parler longuement, de manière forte et déterminée, comme si sa propre vie en dépendait.

-Ecoute-moi bien planche à pain ! Il est temps pour toi de redevenir toi-même ! Alors bats-toi contre Seiko et reprends le contrôle de ton corps !

Malgré la poigne douloureuse qu'il exerçait sur Yuya pour l'empêcher de se débattre, et ses paroles, celle-ci se contenta de sourire de façon sardonique, se moquant du démon. Mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et resserrant la pression autour de ce petit corps, il renversa la tête de la chasseuse de prime plus en arrière.

-Espèce de…J'ai horreur qu'on me résiste. Bon la fille, m'oblige pas à causer longuement, ça va me prendre la tête. La Yuya que je connais et qui passait son temps à me crier dans les oreilles, cette fille chiante et bruyante, ce corps lui appartient, alors réveille-toi espèce d'idiote !

Il sentit la petite blonde trembler entre ses bras et ses yeux vaciller légèrement. Quand il comprit que cela n'était pas assez et qu'il allait définitivement la perdre, il pencha sa tête et s'empara violemment de la bouche de Yuya, la forçant à goûter ses lèvres, l'obligeant à entrouvrir ses propres lèvres afin d'y glisser sa langue. Il obtint au début une certaine résistance, mais la barrière qui les séparait s'écroula brutalement, et quand il sentit la jeune fille répondre à son baiser et détendre tout son être, il comprit qu'il avait gagné. Il profita cependant de cette faiblesse pour faire durer ce moment, et desserra son étreinte ce qui permit à Yuya de passer ses bras autour de la taille de Kyo.

Kyoshiro observa ses deux amis, amusé et heureux, se relevant pour se diriger vers eux, tandis que Seiko fulminait.

-Non, Yuya que fais-tu ? Tues le démon !

Les mots de Seiko eurent pour effet de faire cesser le baiser des deux amants qui se séparèrent doucement, tout en se fixant dans les yeux. Contre toute attente, aucune gène ne s'installa entre eux. Ils se sourirent mutuellement et se tournèrent ensemble vers la folle.

-Yuya, je t'ordonne de tuer Kyo !

Kyo allait parler mais il remarqua Yuya se tenir la tête, luttant contre le pouvoir de Seiko qui cherchait désespérément à reprendre le contrôle de sa vie.

-Aahh j'ai mal !

Elle faillit s'écrouler mais les bras de Kyo la retinrent et lançant un regard meurtrier à la responsable, il menaça de lui faire payer. Kyoshiro qui avait rejoint ses amis, plaça un bras sur l'épaule de Yuya qui se tourna vers lui, confuse et désolée pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Yuya, ce n'est rien. Dit-il pour la rassurer. Pense à toi ! Résiste ! Bats-toi contre Seiko !

-J'essaie, mais c'est difficile.

-Planche à pain, j'ai confiance en toi ! Prouve-moi que tu n'es pas une fille faible. Dit Kyo en souriant tout en lui imprimant une pression de ses mains sur sa taille.

Elle le regarda un instant avant de détourner les yeux afin d'observer Seiko.

-Tu as raison Kyo !

Elle s'écarta du démon qui la laissa faire, et s'éloignant de lui, elle alla ramasser ses deux petits katanas avant de se diriger d'un pas lent vers sa tortionnaire, lui adressant un clin d'œil que Kyo ne vit pas. Ses yeux avaient repris leur teinte noire. Tous la regardaient sans comprendre ses intentions, et quand elle fut à portée de main de Seiko qui l'accueillit les bras grands ouverts, se croyant victorieuse, Yuya lui adressa un étrange sourire avant de lui tourner le dos se blottissant contre elle.

Les deux hommes ouvrirent de grands yeux, choqués et désemparés, remarquant avec effroi que les efforts de Kyo pour ramener Yuya avaient finalement échoué. Quant à Seiko, elle passa ses bras autour de la chasseuse de prime et adressa un rire effronté à ses opposants.

-Alors Kyo ! Quel regard dépité ! Il est trop tard, Yuya ne peut plus lutter contre moi, je suis trop forte. C'était bien tenté et j'espère que tu as su profiter de ce baiser échangé avec elle. Tu ne peux plus rien faire, sauf me tuer. Mais dans ce cas, tu devras aussi lui dire adieu.

-Ordure ! Dit un Kyo enragé au plus haut point.

-Non ! Souffla Kyoshiro. Yuya ! Hurla-t-il. Résiste ! Tu es plus forte que ça.

Alors il se passa une chose à laquelle personne ne s'attendait, et encore moins Seiko qui ne pouvait percevoir l'expression de celle qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Lentement, Yuya leva un de ses katanas, l'amenant à hauteur de son visage, le contemplant comme fascinée, puis levant son regard vers Kyo, ses yeux reprirent leur éclat naturel d'un vert émeraude magnifique.

Elle lui adressa à ce moment là, le plus triste des regards, accompagné d'un profond regret, et sous les yeux effarés de celui-ci, elle changea la position de son sabre, tournant la pointe vers elle. D'un geste agile, elle enfonça profondément la lame dans la poitrine de Seiko qui la lâcha et hurla de douleur, se tenant l'arme plantée entre ses seins.

Celle-ci s'écroula, bientôt suivie de Yuya qui tomba à genoux, crachant du sang et plaquant ses mains sur sa poitrine cherchant à arrêter l'hémorragie. Alors qu'elle aperçut les deux hommes se précipiter sur elle, hurlant son nom, elle sentit la marque disparaître de son corps, mais il était trop tard. Elle allait mourir. Mais elle aurait au moins prouvée à Kyo qu'elle n'était pas si faible qu'elle semblait le paraître et que son courage allait bien au-delà de ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Je mets très vite cette suite pour que vous sachiez si Yuya est morte ou non. **_

_**Chibi-yuya: merci pour la suite de carnet de voyage, c'est toujours aussi bien. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.  
**_

_**Bloody-Kyo: je suis contente que mes fics te plaisent, j'ai bien eu tout tes commentaires, merci^^**_

_**Talim-san: La fin la voici, ou enfin presque, il restera encore un chapitre.**_

_**ju5tin3: J'attends la suite de ta fic qui est super.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

-Yuyaaaaa ! Hurla Kyoshiro.

Kyoshiro fut le premier à arriver, s'agenouillant à ses côtés tout en la renversant dans ses bras, alors que Kyo restait debout, à la contempler d'un air absent, comme s'il refusait de voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa planche à pain.

-Kyo ! Verse-lui ton sang pour soigner sa blessure.

Cette suggestion permit au démon de sortir de sa léthargie, mais lorsqu'il se pencha à son tour afin de déverser son sang, son geste fut interrompu par les plaintes de la chasseuse de prime.

-Non Kyo ! Ne…ne fais pas ça ! kof kof

Elle peinait à s'exprimer, toussant et contrôlant difficilement les tremblements de son corps.

-Si tu me guéris maintenant, je serai toujours sous le contrôle de Seiko.

Celui-ci la regardait sans comprendre ses paroles alors que Kyoshiro s'emballait complètement.

-Mais Yuya, la marque à disparue ! Tu…

-Mais pas le lien. Le coupa-t-elle.

Comme les deux hommes ne répondaient rien, elle s'efforça de poursuivre.

-Je le sens en moi…chaud et encore si vivace. Sei… seiko s'accroche désespérément…je la sens. Elle n'a aucune envie de mourir seule…je n'ai d'autre choix que de l'accompagner. Mais Kyo, si tu me sauves… elle vivra et continueras de me posséder. Je ne suis pas assez forte pour lutter contre elle…Je suis désolée…Pardonne-moi !

Cette fois Kyo s'énerva.

-Te fous pas de moi planche à pain !

-K-Kyo !

-Dépêche-toi de te débarrasser du lien ! Tu as des choses à accomplir, alors arrête d'être aussi soûlante.

Kyo avait prononcé ces mots tout en l'agrippant par les épaules.

-Kyo ! Arrête ! Yuya est gravement blessée.

Il tourna des yeux contrariés vers son ami.

-La ferme ! On n'a pas le temps, elle doit se battre.

Il reporta son attention sur Yuya qui avait de plus en plus de mal à lutter. La plaie dans sa poitrine laissait échapper une impressionnante quantité de sang que Kysohiro tentait tant bien que mal de comprimer. Quand elle ferma un instant les yeux laissant sa tête rouler sur le côté en signe d'abandon, Kyo l'arracha des bras de Kyoshiro lui extirpant un cri de souffrance dont il se ficha complètement au vue de la situation alarmante et urgente, et agrippant son menton il dit avec colère :

-Écoute-moi la fille ! J'ai réussi à te faire redevenir toi-même une fois, alors maintenant c'est à ton tour.

-Kyo ! Insista son ami. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Kyo !

Mais Kyo n'écoutait pas. Il n'avait pas envie d'assister à un mélodrame en entendant Kyoshiro se plaindre et voir Yuya abandonner. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller, elle était plus forte que ça, il en était persuadé.

-Pas le temps de pleurer. Cette fois tu vas vraiment mourir si tu ne fais rien. Toi seule peux te sauver alors si tu ne veux pas perdre contre Seiko et prouver que tu n'es pas une idiote, rompt le lien.

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes afin d'observer l'expression de Yuya et quand il remarqua qu'elle réagissait il enchaîna.

- Planche à pain, je te déconseille fortement de m'énerver si tu ne veux pas en subir les conséquences. Arrête de me prendre la tête et bats-toi !

Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Pourquoi s'adressait-il à elle avec autant de brusquerie ? C'était la question que se posait Kyoshiro. Il ne comprenait pas bien où Kyo voulait en venir, mais il en conclut que cela devait être un moyen pour lui d'exprimer son attachement. Sachant que le démon était nul dans ce domaine et qu'il ne s'abaisserait jamais à révéler la nature de ses sentiments, il avait alors choisi la voie des sous entendus. Mais Yuya, comprendrait-elle ? Il espérait que ces paroles atteindraient son cœur, et qu'elle se battrait alors jusqu'au bout. Il décida à son tour d'appuyer Kyo dans cette démarche.

-Kyo a raison Yuya. Enchaîna-t-il à la surprise du démon. Tu dois te battre.

Dans les bras de Kyo, la chasseuse de prime respirait difficilement, la tête inclinée contre son torse puissant, ses bras reposant le long de son corps, du sang recouvrant partiellement sa poitrine et son ventre coulant le long de ses hanches, les yeux à demi ouverts…

Elle avait entendu chacune des paroles de Kyo et comprit sa souffrance. Elle savait que sous ses dires cruels, il cachait la vérité, mais quelle vérité ? Ce que Kyoshiro lui dit à ce moment là, lui permit de s'extirper de ce flou et de lui faire prendre conscience que son heure n'était pas encore venue.

Sous l'œil agacé et menaçant de Kyo, le jeune garçon brun fit mine de ne pas s'en rendre compte et s'élança dans un discours qui causerait probablement sa perte quand tout ceci serait terminé.

-Yuya, tu sais à quel point Kyo est idiot et maladroit. Il ne sait même pas comment te dire qu'il a peur de te perdre. S'il réagit de cette manière c'est parce qu'il t'….

Kyoshiro ne put achever sa phrase car Kyo l'avait empoigné par le col plantant son regard plus que meurtrier dans ses yeux, dégageant une aura tel qu'il baissa la tête en signe de soumission. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de reprendre d'une voix plus calme et douce.

-Nous savons que tu peux vaincre Seiko. Tu as toujours su te montrer forte et déterminée, ce n'est pas maintenant que tu vas abandonner. Nous avons besoin de toi Yuya, KYO A BESOIN DE TOI. Termina-t-il en hurlant tout en s'écartant du démon qui s'apprêtait à le tuer une bonne fois pour toute.

Cette fois, le cœur de Yuya s'emballa. Kyo avait besoin d'elle ? Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et remua doucement.

-K-Kyo ! Un jour… tu m'as demandé de reprendre la route avec toi…kof kof

Tout en parlant, une quinte de toux la prit subitement et crachant une nouvelle fois du sang, Kyo s'en alarma et remarqua alors que son bustier était si étroitement serré qu'il l'empêchait de respirer convenablement. D'un geste habile il s'empara du petit katana qui trônait à côté d'eux et coupa net le devant du vêtement. Yuya se sentit immédiatement soulagée et pu reprendre le fil de son discours.

-Je t'avais alors répondu que je ne pouvais pas…Mais…

Kyo gardait ses yeux bien fixés sur la petite blonde, impatient de savoir où elle voulait en venir.

-Tu veux toujours que je t'accompagne ?

La réponse de Kyo allait être déterminante pour elle. S'il acceptait, elle ferait tout son possible pour retrouver son indépendance et rompre le lien, mais s'il refusait, elle n'avait alors aucune raison de se battre et préférait dans ce cas la mort à la vie. Elle scruta avec attention le visage de Kyo qui parut quelque peu décontenancé et sentit qu'il n'y avait certainement aucune chance pour qu'il accepte une fille comme elle à ses côtés. Kysohiro lui-même semblait attendre avec anxiété la réponse de son ami.

-Pff, il est normal que les serviteurs suivent leur maître.

La réponse ne fut pas celle que Yuya attendait, mais le sourire qu'elle avait vu apparaître sur les lèvres de Kyo lui redonnèrent confiance et comprit avec soulagement qu'elle était plus que la bienvenue à ses côtés. Ajouté aux paroles de Kyoshiro, il était évident à présent qu'elle devait lutter et se débarrasser de ce satané lien.

Quand Kyo déchiffra l'expression qui se peigna sur le visage de sa planche à pain, il sut qu'elle était déterminée à se battre.

Un peu plus loin, étendue au sol, Seiko agonisait également, s'accrochant comme Yuya l'avait dit, à sa vie, s'efforçant à ne pas briser le lien. Elle refusait de s'avouer vaincue et avait entendu les propos échangés entre les trois personnes. Mais quand elle tenta de se redresser sur ses coudes, elle sentit quelque chose se briser, comme si une partie d'elle-même s'enfuyait et disparaissait. Sa poitrine la fit davantage souffrir, et ressentant son esprit et son âme s'égarer, elle sut tout de suite que Yuya était sur le point de lui échapper totalement.

En effet, Kyo se tenait prêt à guérir Yuya qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras, pendant qu'elle se tordait en tout sens, criant et hurlant, luttant de toutes ses forces pour rompre cette chaîne qui entravait sa vie. Il lui fallait se concentrer à un tel point qu'elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

-C'est inutile. Lâcha Seiko. Je ne la laisserai pas faire. Elle m'appartient et je l'emporterai avec moi dans la mort.

Voyant que Yuya risquait fort de ne pas résister, Kyo ordonna à Kyoshiro de rejoindre Seiko et de la distraire afin qu'elle cesse d'exercer sa pression et son pouvoir, ce qui permettrait à la chasseuse de prime de se soustraire et se libérer.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et prenant le visage de Seiko entre ses mains il la força à le regarder et écouter ses paroles, lui parlant de choses si étranges que la jeune femme en fut déboussolée, relâchant peu à peu son emprise sur Yuya.

-Que…Qu'est-ce…Bredouilla-t-elle. Je…je…

-Adieu Seiko. Tu n'aurais jamais du t'en prendre à Yuya ! Lâcha Kyoshiro, haineux.

Seiko expira enfin son dernier souffle sous l'œil attentif du garçon. Yuya eut alors un brusque sursaut, sa respiration s'arrêtant brutalement et son corps retombant mollement entre les bras du démon qui ne perdit pas une minute avant de s'entailler la main et de déverser du liquide visqueux sur son corps. Il attendit quelques secondes, priant pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux, mais rien…Pourquoi ?

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe, Kyo désespérait, et crut que son pouvoir n'avait hélas pas fonctionné. Quand Kyoshiro arriva à ses côtés rencontrant le regard rouge du démon, ce dernier comprit avec horreur que la chasseuse de prime les avait quittés.

-Non ! Souffla-t-il. Ce n'est pas possible. Kyo ! Comment…

Kyo ne répondit pas et baissa de nouveau les yeux sur son serviteur. Un sourd grognement s'échappa de sa gorge et il serra si fort les dents qu'il en fit craquer sa mâchoire et sentit un puissant mal de tête prendre possession de lui. Nooonn ! Elle ne pouvait pas être morte, elle s'était battue jusqu'au bout. Il s'était pourtant juré de la ramener. A côté de lui, il entendit Kyoshiro se lamenter, pleurant sur le corps de Yuya.

Kyo allongea le petit corps, se leva bouleversé, et tout en s'éloignant, il se mit à hurler si fort le prénom de sa planche à pain, qu'il en fit trembler le sol, son cri résonnant longuement à travers les bois. Que faire ? C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il se sentait si mal.

Il resta un long moment, contemplant de ses yeux vides, la terre sur laquelle il avait vécu si longtemps, la foulant de long en large, recherchant un but, et ce pour quoi il vivait. Puis, un jour, il avait finalement comprit que son destin n'était pas seulement de tuer et devenir le plus fort, mais aussi de protéger une femme au péril de sa vie, tout comme Kyoshiro protégé Sakuya. Mais à l'inverse de son meilleur ami, il n'avait pas réussi à assurer la sécurité de la personne la plus chère à ses yeux.

A cet instant, il ne ressentait plus rien qu'une insupportable douleur lui déchirer les entrailles. Bien sur, il avait malgré lui assisté à la mort de plusieurs personnes qui lui tenait à cœur, comme son maître Muramasa, mais cette fois c'était différent. Il avait la nette impression d'avoir perdu une part de lui-même, comme si sa moitié lui avait été retirée de force, et son cœur pleurait des larmes de sang.

Il ne parvenait plus à penser de manière réfléchie et pouvait sentir posé sur lui, le regard de Kyoshiro qui souffrait également. Que devait-il faire ? Il n'en savait rien. Il avait juste envie de disparaître. Mourir à son tour pour palier à ses fautes et son incompétence. Mourir pour ne plus rien voir de ce monde où Yuya ne serait plus. Pendant ses trois ans d'absence il avait parcouru le monde dans le but et l'espoir de la retrouver. Mais à présent que lui restait-il ? Il pouvait bien sur poursuivre sa quête et garder son titre du plus fort, mais à quoi bon ? Il n'avait plus aucun objectif.

Yuya n'était plus, elle venait de mourir dans ses bras. Il regarda avec un air faussement comique le petit katana qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains et prit la décision d'en finir avec sa propre vie. Il se tourna vers le corps de la petite blonde afin de lui lancer un dernier regard, puis il se laissa tomber à genoux inclinant la pointe du sabre vers lui…

* * *

Je sens que je vais me faire tuer et insulter avec une fin pareille^^


	9. Chapter 9

_**Pour ceux qui le souhaitent, j'ai écris un autre chapitre où tout se termine bien pour nos deux héros. En revanche pour ceux qui ont aimé ou préféré la fin où les deux meurent, ne lisez pas^^**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Kyo tourna la pointe du katana vers sa propre chair, bien décidé à en finir avec toute cette souffrance. Malgré les cris alarmés de Kyoshiro, rien ne l'empêcherait de s'ôter la vie. Il avait conscience de sa lâcheté et de sa faiblesse. Lui, le grand Kyo aux yeux de démon voulait en finir avec la vie ? Quelle ironie ! Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais pour la première fois de son existence, il comprit que sa fierté d'homme lui était inutile et que plus rien en ce monde ne l'intéressait. Il avait laissé mourir la seule personne qui comptait réellement pour lui, il devait expier une telle faute par sa mort. Il leva le bras et frappa.

Son geste qu'il avait voulu fort et rapide se figea à quelques millimètres de son ventre au son d'une voix féminine.

-K-Kyo !

Ses yeux s'ouvrir tout grand d'étonnement, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine et son esprit se fraya un chemin afin de sortir de la torpeur dans lequel il était plongé depuis quelques minutes. Sans baisser l'arme qu'il pointait toujours sur lui, il tourna la tête en direction de ce son si délicieux à son oreille, et croisa le regard choqué de Yuya. Elle le regardait avec des yeux consternés et quand il se rendit compte qu'elle se mouvait dans les bras de Kyoshiro, il n'eut alors aucun doute : sa planche à pain était en vie. Mais comment ? Il était persuadé de l'avoir entendu expirer son dernier souffle.

-Kyo ! Qu…qu'est-ce que tu…Pourquoi ?

La voix de la chasseuse de prime se brisa et elle éclata en sanglots.

Après que Seiko soit morte, Yuya s'était sentie happé par une force invisible, l'obligeant à quitter le monde des vivants, la contraignant à quitter Kyo…Elle avait alors cessé de respirer pendant plusieurs minutes, poursuivant une lutte acharnée contre Seiko, dans un univers où seuls la mort et l'enfer régnaient. De là où elle était, elle avait entendu Kyoshiro hurler son prénom, et bien que Kyo n'avait pas parlé elle avait senti sa détresse et sa douleur comme si c'était la sienne. Rassemblant tout son courage et toute sa force, elle était finalement parvenue à contrer celle qui avait tourmenté sa vie durant plusieurs mois, et s'accrochant telle une désespérée, son corps avait de nouveau bougé, son esprit était devenu plus clair et grâce à un ultime effort, elle avait ouvert les yeux.

Mais l'horrible scène qu'elle avait découverte à son réveil lui avait glacé le sang et bien qu'elle est prononcée son nom à temps, l'empêchant de se donner la mort, elle ne pouvait réprimer ce chagrin et ses larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue et lui obstruaient la gorge à tel point qu'elle ne pouvait plus émettre un son. Kyo était sur le point de mourir à cause et pour elle. Elle en était à la fois heureuse et bouleversée, mais cela ne justifiait en rien un tel acte. Qu'aurait-elle fait si elle s'était réveillée trop tard ? Elle ne voulait même pas y penser.

Elle aperçut entre deux larmes, Kyo s'avançait vers elle tandis que Kyoshiro l'aidait à se remettre debout, la maintenant fermement contre lui pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

-Yuya ! Comme je suis heureux ! Tu es vivante. Lança ce dernier avec un grand sourire.

Yuya lui rendit un pauvre sourire avant d'observer l'homme aux cheveux longs qui s'arrêta à sa hauteur, son visage offrant une expression qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue. Ses yeux avaient perdu de leur éclat, ses traits étaient tirés et son visage semblait exprimer à la fois peur, souffrance et soulagement…

-Kyo ! Souffla-t-elle esquissant un petit sourire tout en réprimant cette fois ses larmes. Je…

A sa grande surprise, Kyo posa une main sur sa bouche afin qu'elle se taise et sans un mot il leva vers elle le katana avec lequel il avait voulu se tuer, et contre attente, le brisa avant de le lancer par-dessus son épaule avec mépris.

-Tu es libre ! Dit-il d'une voix neutre, sans aucune émotion apparente.

Et sur ces simples petits mots, il se détourna. Ramassant son tenro et son fourreau, il s'éloigna, prenant le chemin du retour. Yuya et Kyoshiro le regardèrent partir sans comprendre les raisons de son comportement. Enfin le jeune garçon avait bien une idée mais il préférait pour le moment ne rien dire. Il savait que Kyo était fâché contre lui-même. Non seulement il avait bien failli perdre Yuya, mais quand il avait voulu se donner la mort, celle-ci s'était finalement réveillée, apercevant et comprenant son geste. Pour lui, un acte pareil, sous les yeux des ses amis était honteux et considéré comme lâche. Il ne pourrait peut-être désormais plus faire face à la chasseuse de prime sans se sentir coupable, faible et misérable. Il n'était pas digne d'elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Yuya. Tu sais que Kyo est comme ça. Il ne montrera jamais ses sentiments à quelqu'un et encore moins à une fille.

-Je sais. Répondit-elle tristement avant d'afficher soudainement un visage déterminé. Mais ça va changer, crois-moi !

Elle regarda son ami avec un petit air malicieux auquel celui-ci répondit par un sourire bienveillant.

-Je vais te porter, tu dois être fatiguée.

-Non, ça va aller. Je crois pouvoir marcher toute seule.

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui !

Il relâcha son étreinte autour d'elle et s'assura qu'elle pouvait en effet marcher seule. Il se tenait prêt à la rattraper à la moindre faiblesse, mais au bout de quelques pas, Yuya avait parfaitement reprit le contrôle de ses jambes, et suivant de loin le démon qui ne s'était pas retourné, ils rentrèrent à la maison où Sakuya devait les attendre, inquiète.

Le retour fut long et difficile. Kyo gardait inlassablement le silence, ne prêtant aucune attention aux personnes qui marchaient derrière lui et Yuya, face à cette obstination et ce refus total de leur adresser la parole, ni même un seul regard, se sentait angoissée. Elle tenait d'une main maladroite, le bustier que Kyo avait déchiré afin de la laisser respirer, et de son autre main elle tentait en vain de se débarrasser de ces gants qui lui collaient à la peau.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à l'orée de la forêt, découvrant la cabane, Sakuya était assise sur les marches, une tasse de thé à la main qu'elle lâcha avant de se précipiter vers les trois compagnons. Kyo passa près d'elle sans un regard, se dirigeant à l'intérieur, et disparut dans le couloir. Interloquée par ce comportement, Sakuya comprit aussitôt qu'il préférait être seul afin de cacher sa souffrance. Elle pouvait le sentir, il avait très mal.

Se désintéressant pour le moment du démon, elle reporta son attention sur les deux autres personnes et fut abasourdie en découvrant la tenue et dans quel état se trouvait sa précieuse amie. Elle alla immédiatement la soutenir après un échange rapide avec Kyoshiro et l'aida à gagner la salle de bain.

Là, les deux jeunes femmes bavardèrent longtemps. Sakuya aidait la chasseuse de prime trop faible pour se laver seule, pendant que cette dernière lui racontait toute l'histoire, et son inquiétude sur l'attitude de Kyo qui la troublait.

-Tu sais Yuya ! Commença doucement la chamane tout en lui frottant le dos. Je pense que Kyo a été très éprouvé et tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir d'agir de cette manière. Il n'admettra jamais ses sentiments pour toi. C'est donc à toi de faire le premier pas.

-Oui tu as sans doute raison Sakuya.

-Je vais te laisser te détendre.

-D'accord.

La chamane se retira, laissant la chasseuse de prime à ses pensées. Yuya resta longtemps dans son bain à réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle avait échappé de peu à la mort, et quand elle avait reprit connaissance ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Kyo, un sabre pointé sur la poitrine, menaçant de se transpercer le cœur.

Elle avait lutté de toutes ses forces pour ne pas disparaître, mais en retour elle avait bien failli le perdre lui. Si elle ne faisait rien et laissait les choses ainsi, alors cela n'aura servi à rien de vivre. A quoi bon continuer ainsi, à faire semblant de rien. Elle aimait Kyo plus que sa vie. Il était ce pour quoi elle avait lutté pendant trois ans, tenant bon jour après jour, ne perdant jamais espoir de le revoir. Il était un être cher à ses yeux, et elle avait failli mourir sans avoir jamais osée lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait.

Kyo lui avait demandé de parcourir à nouveau les routes avec lui, et elle le désirait plus que tout. Cependant, pour que leur relation évolue elle devait se confier à lui. Cette fois, rien ne lui ferait changer d'avis.

Yuya sortit de l'eau bien décidée à dévoiler ses sentiments à l'intéressé. S'enroulant d'une simple serviette, elle prit la direction de la chambre de Kyo, dans la ferme intention de lui faire entendre ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle avait refusé de passer par sa propre chambre pour s'habiller de peur que son courage ne retombe, et curieusement elle n'avait aucune gène de se trouver dans cette tenue dans la même pièce que Kyo.

Ce dernier, assit près de la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague, sans rien d'autre que la compagnie de son tenro, porta son regard sur la jeune fille. Il semblait comme déconnecté de la réalité car il ne prêta pas le moins du monde attention à ce qu'elle portait. Pourtant, depuis qu'elle était entré, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle, la fixant si intensément que Yuya en frissonna. Il l'observa s'avancer, ses deux mains enroulées autour de sa poitrine, et quand elle se planta devant lui, s'agenouillant à ses côtés, il prit enfin conscience de ce qu'il se passait, et son regard devint alors plus dur, et détournant la tête, il demanda d'un ton froid :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Yuya fut quelque peu décontenancée par le ton de sa voix mais ne se laissa pas émouvoir.

-Kyo ! Merci de m'avoir sauvé ! C'est grâce à toi si je suis toujours en vie et…

-La ferme planche à pain. Dit-il en se tournant vers elle les yeux plus rouge que jamais, brillant d'une lueur soudaine.

-Hein !

Il se leva si promptement qu'elle tomba en arrière, et quand elle le vit se diriger d'un pas rapide vers la porte elle hurla presque.

-Je t'aime !

Cette déclaration eut le mérite de le stopper net alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée, le faisant écarquiller les yeux. Il ne se retourna pas mais entendit Yuya se relever, furieuse et en proie à de nouvelles larmes.

-Espèce d'imbécile. Poursuivit-elle en colère.

Il grogna légèrement à ses mots.

-Kyo ! Ecoute-moi ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir avant de t'avoir dis certaines choses.

Yuya tremblait, et n'était plus vraiment sûre d'elle. Mais elle devait le faire, elle devait tout lui avouer. Elle n'en pouvait plus de tout ce temps à cacher ses véritables sentiments. Tant pis s'il devait se moquer d'elle.

-J'ai passé trois ans à attendre ton retour, convaincue que tu étais en vie. Au début je ne faisais que pleurer. Je ne supportais pas la vie sans toi. On me demandait souvent si j'étais amoureuse de toi et je répondais toujours non tout en me dépêchant de changer de sujet. Pourtant, c'était le cas, et je regrettais chaque jour de ne pas te l'avoir dis.

Elle s'arrêta un moment, laissant ses paroles faire leur effet, puis prenant une bonne inspiration elle continua.

-Aujourd'hui, alors que je luttais pour ne pas mourir, c'est ton visage qui m'apparaissait. Encore une fois, j'ai regretté de ne pas t'avoir dis avant ce que je ressentais. Alors ça suffit Kyo !

Elle s'approcha de lui et attrapa son bras, le forçant à lui faire face, ce qu'il fit de bonne grâce. Pourtant, il s'entêtait à garder le silence braquant sur elle un regard intéressé.

-Pour une fois dans ta vie Kyo, ne pourrais-tu pas être un peu plus bavard et avouer toi-même ce que tu ressens ? Tu crois qu'il est facile pour moi de te dire tout ça ? Si je dois reprendre la route avec toi, j'aimerais avant tout qu'on soit honnête l'un envers l'autre. Je t'aime Kyo et je sais, malgré ton air indifférent que tu tiens à moi. Sinon, pourquoi m'aurais-tu sauvée tant de fois ? Pourquoi aurais-tu voulu te donner la mort ? Pourquoi m'aurais-tu embrassé dans la forêt afin que je redevienne moi-même ? Alors je t'en prie Kyo, dis-moi à ton tour ce que tu ressens pour moi, j'ai besoin de savoir.

La chasseuse de prime ne se contrôlait plus, laissant libre cours à sa frustration, sa colère et ses pleurs. Elle lui martelait le torse de ses petits poings. Elle avait trop longtemps souffert de ce silence et de ces non-dits. Il était plus que temps qu'ils cessent d'agir comme des idiots.

-Kyo ! Quelle mal y a-t-il à avouer quelque chose d'aussi important ? Tu penses que cela te rendra plus faible ? Que les gens se moqueront de toi ? Que tu perdrais toute fierté ?

Elle se recula voulant lui infliger une claque, tant elle était exaspérée par son silence, mais il attrapa sa main avant qu'elle ne touche son visage. Elle leva alors son autre bras qu'il emprisonna également, et la serviette entourant sa poitrine tomba à ses pieds. Elle voulut échapper à l'emprise de Kyo afin de la récupérer, mais il l'en empêcha tout en la rapprochant de lui, passant ses bras puissant dans son dos.

-Kyo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas encore me peloter alors que je viens de me confier à toi ? Tu cherches à te moquer de moi ? Arrête, je suis toute nue.

-La ferme ! Tu me casses les oreilles !

-Quoi ? Espèce de démon ! Lâche-moi !

-C'est à mon tour de parler, alors ouvre grand tes oreilles planche à pain car je ne le répéterai pas.

Yuya cessa de parler et même de bouger, se concentrant sur ce que Kyo s'apprêtait à lui, le cœur angoissé.

-Je tuerai tous ceux qui auront le malheur de reparler de cette journée… Il est évident que tu sois amoureuse de moi, personne ne peut résister à Kyo aux yeux de démon. Dit-il avec un sourire carnassier. Tu es bête mais tu as bien parlé. Je ne t'aurai pas demandé de prendre la route avec moi si je me fichais complètement de toi.

Yuya le regardait avec des yeux comme des soucoupes, buvant chacune de ses paroles, des frissons parcourant tout son corps.

-Tu viens de me prendre la tête pour que je t'avoue mes sentiments, alors très bien. Je t'aime ! Mais ne crois pas pour autant que je changerai pour toi. Si j'ai envie de te peloter, je le ferai. Mais je crois que là je vais faire plus que ça.

-Hein ! Quoi !

Dans un geste rapide et inattendu, Kyo se débarrassa de son kimono et renversa Yuya sur le futon, s'allongeant de tout son long sur elle, lui comprimant la poitrine.

-Kyo ! Ca va pas ! Tu m'écrases la poitrine.

-Tu n'en as pas. Tiens-toi tranquille ! Tu voulais qu'on soit honnête alors voilà comment moi je te prouve mes sentiments. Si t'es pas contente, tant pis pour toi.

Il lui écrasa les lèvres sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. La pression de sa bouche contre celle de Yuya se faisait forte, forçant l'ouverture afin d'y introduire sa langue. Elle se débattait furieusement refusant de se laisser dominer par ce démon, mais ses forces et sa volonté l'abandonnèrent rapidement, et elle finit par s'offrir toute entière à Kyo. Après tout c'était elle la fautive. Elle était arrivée presque nue dans sa chambre et l'avait encouragé à lui dévoiler ce qu'il ressentait. Il était donc normal qu'elle en subisse les conséquences. Mais en vérité, elle était heureuse. Elle et lui s'étaient enfin avoué leurs sentiments, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Elle sentit les mains de Kyo parcourir tout son corps la dévorant de baisers fiévreux, ne lui laissant aucun moment de répit. Pour sa première fois, elle aurait préféré qu'il soit plus doux, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'une telle frénésie. Elle-même se laissait emporter par cette vague de désir si longtemps retenue. Quand il la pénétra, c'était comme si plus rien ne comptait et n'avait d'importance. Yuya agrippait Kyo férocement, tandis que celui-ci entamait de longs va et vient, faisant gémir la chasseuse de prime, leurs regards rivés l'un à l'autre exprimant ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Kyo s'empara de nouveau des lèvres de sa planche à pain avant que tous deux n'atteignent enfin l'apogée de la jouissance, retombant essoufflés mais heureux.

Ils restèrent un long moment allongés, Yuya blottie dans les bras de Kyo. Quand elle se redressa voulant prendre la parole, il gronda lui demandant de la fermer, et la força à se rallonger prétextant qu'il avait sommeil, ce qui devait probablement être le cas. Mais quand il se pencha sur elle pour prendre possession de ses lèvres, elle comprit qu'elle s'était lourdement trompée.

-Planche à pain, je vais te montrer ce qu'il en coûte de tomber amoureuse de moi.

Yuya passa une nuit blanche à subir les assauts du démon, et elle savait qu'il en serait désormais de même chaque nuit. Souriante, elle s'endormit au petit matin, le cœur apaisé et l'esprit serein. Dans quelques jours ils reprendraient la route en quête de nouvelles aventures, car tel était leurs destins.

* * *

Et voilà, cette fois c'est vraiment terminé. A bientôt et merci pour vos reviews et de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.


End file.
